A Series of Kinky Events
by CloakSeeker
Summary: I don't own the Divergent Series. This is a series of one-shots, smut especially, with the occasional fluff. I am thankful for prompts. If you are guests on this site and want to ask me something you can use my Tumblr where I can reply christiwind . tumblr . com no spaces
1. Photoshoot

**A/N: this will be a series of short smutty stories. I appreciate prompts. If you are guests on this site please ask questions using my Tumblr. It's easier to reply christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces).**

Photoshoot

Prompt: Tris is a lingerie model and Tobias needs to take some sexy pictures of her.

Tobias' POV

"That's great. One more picture" I say as I snap the last few shots of this gorgeous angel. "Okay. We're done."

"Thanks, Tobias. It's always a pleasure working with you" she says with a wink.

"It's a pleasure working with _you_ " I say smirking. "Especially if we get to examine the merchandise later" I say and wiggle my eyebrows. She just rolls her eyes and throws the bra she just took off at me. Ever since Dauntless Lingerie hired her to be their exclusive lingerie model I got the pleasure to photograph this sexy goddess. To say we hit it off right away is the understatement of the year.

At first we kept our attraction under wraps, neither one of us wanting to put our jobs in jeopardy. But after a particular long photoshoot and a few arguments we crashed our bodies together and experienced the hottest one-on-one session in history. After we fucked three times we even forgot why we had an argument to begin with. We then started dating and I checked with my boss, Amar, and she checked with hers, Tori Wu, and it seems we worried for nothing. There's no rule against fraternization as long as we stay professional during work hours. Thankfully both our bosses allowed us to work together and that's why I'm the only one who can see this gorgeous angel in sexy Dauntless lingerie. Well, at least in person.

"Are you going to stand there or come here and fuck me?" she asks lying down on the couch, grabbing her boobs and kneading them. I feel my cock twitching in my pants, waiting to be inside her. I smirk at myself and pull my shirt off. I kneel down next to her and pull her right hand away from her boob licking and nibbling her erect nipple. She arches her back off the couch pushing herself closer to my mouth. I suck and lick her mound she continues kneading the other one while my right hand travels down to her panties and I caress her most intimate place through the lacey fabric. I can feel her already wet and ready for me.

"What do you want, Tris?" I ask in a husky voice.

"You" she breathes heavily. I leave her breasts and settle on the other side of the couch, pushing her up giving myself enough room to eat her out. I slowly pull her panties down and watch as her chest rises and falls in anticipation for what I'm about to do. She bites her bottom lip and grabs her boobs pinching her nipples, moaning softly. I smirk and nuzzle her pussy before licking her a few times. She throws her head back moaning my name loudly. "Oh, God, Tobias" she manages to say panting.

"You like this?" I ask her as I push my tongue inside her delicious pussy. She nods vigorously. I nibble her clit and bite lightly making her arch her back and fist my hair, holding my head in place. I hold her down on the couch and savagely eat her out and before long she stiffens mid-air and comes hard. I lick her clean and before she can even come down from her intense orgasm I slip into her and groan at the wonderful sensation of being enveloped completely. I rock back and forth, steady and slow, until we both can't take it anymore and I thrust into her harder, faster, deeper, bringing both of us closer to the much desired release. I reach between us and when my thumb expertly circles her clit I feel her walls clenching my pounding cock and I know she's there. I increase my speed and we come together, shouting each other's names.

I collapse on top of my lover, but she doesn't seem to mind. She keeps her legs wrapped around my middle, keeping me from slipping out of her. We whisper sweet nothings to each other before we finally get up and clean up the mess we made.

"Babe, no one ever fucked me soooooo goooooooooood" she says emphasizing the last words. I grin and peck her lips.

 **A/N: A guest asked who reads my fanfic You and me against the world asked if this would be a good idea. I don't know if he/she meant for me to write or for him/her. I just came up with this. Thanks for the prompt.**


	2. At thirty thousand feet

At thirty thousand feet

Prompt: Being horny on an airplane is a real bitch.

Tris' POV

Damn it. Why now? Stupid body. We're almost there. I look over at Tobias who is sleeping soundly next to me. I can't blame him. The flight to London is really long and we have a meeting with his British business partner tomorrow at noon. He needs his rest. I check my watch and see that we are still two hours out. I know for sure that I'll get my period in two-three days, since it's fairly regular. But every month, just before I get bombarded with cramps, headaches and a truck load of bitchiness I get really horny. Needles to say that Tobias gets the best of it. Usually I'm okay with it, but right now? And on an airplane? I'm soaking wet even without thinking about Tobias' hard cock in my hand, my mouth, my pussy… Oh God. Why me?

Fuck it. I can't take it. I shake Tobias but he doesn't stir. I shake again, a little rougher. He doesn't move. I lean in to whisper into his ear.

"Babe, I wanna suck your cock" I say and his eyes open slowly. He groans, but not because I woke him up. I can tell he heard and more importantly understood me.

"Fuck, baby. I love it when you wake me like this. But even more when you actually suck me awake" he says grinning.

"I would do that" I say and lick my lips "but we are on an airplane" I say and he looks around realizing that we aren't at home. He groans again, but this time in frustration.

"Fuck, damn it" he curses.

"I want you" I say and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Babe, we can't" he says.

"Yeah, we can and we will" I say and stand up. I move passed him and pull him up and after me.

Thankfully, the flight attendant isn't in sight and we slip into one of the lavatories. I lock the door and fall to my knees. I make quick work of his pants and briefs and stroke his cock. He is already hard and ready. We neither have time nor do I have the patience for unnecessary foreplay. I suck him hard a few times getting him worked up before he groans and pulls me up. He crashes his lips on mine and kisses me passionately, leaving my knees weak. After we part he turns me around and in one swift movement pulls down my tight yoga pants and panties. He bends forward and places an open mouthed kiss on my left butt cheek and bites the right one playfully. He rubs his hardened dick along my slick entrance, moisturizing it enough before burying his cock deep inside me. We both let out soft moans at the deep penetration. He pulls back, almost completely out, before thrusting back in. He lifts my right leg and I bend forward over the sink. He adjusts his position behind me and starts a leisurely in and out pace. Soon, however, my horniness demands more and he happily obliges by increasing his pace and kneading my boobs through my white knitted sweater.

"You feel so good around my cock, babe" he breathes into my ear. "I could fuck you all my life and never get tired of it" he confesses.

"Tobias, I love you and I love how good you fuck me, but shut the fuck up and fuck me hard" I growl. I can feel the smirk form on his lips, since his face is pressed into my neck. He knows that I really need this right now and he gets a kick out of prolonging this.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He pulls back and thrusts inside me at a frenzied pace now, bringing me closer to the edge. His hand travels to my clit and I feel him rub small circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He pounds me relentlessly and when I feel my orgasm coming I turn my head and he crashes his mouth over mine, muffling my scream of pleasure. I come hard on his cock, stars sparkling behind my eyes and I feel like I'm going to black out. A moment later he comes too and spills his seed deep inside me with a grunt. I lay my head on the sink and try to catch my breath as he slips out and sits on the toilet. He kisses my butt cheeks again, before helping me clean up. After we are somewhat presentable we leave the lavatory and return to our seats.

"Thanks, baby. You are the best" I say and kiss his cheek sweetly.

"The things you make me do" he says with a chuckle and I smile.


	3. By the way

By the way

Prompt: Tris and Tobias meet on the dance floor.

Tobias' POV

I can't believe I let Zeke talk me into going to this club. I don't care how _in_ it is or how many chicks are here. I had a fucked up day at the office and just wanted to relax on my couch with a beer watching some Comedy Central. But as usual he convinced me not only to join him and Shauna, his girlfriend, but he actually made me get up from the bar stool and walk to the dance floor.

As I dance or at least try to since the club is packed I notice a petite blonde dancing with a chocolate skinned girl. They laugh and sip from their colorful drinks. I can tell that the petite is just like me a third wheel tonight, since her friend decided to make out with a guy, presumably her boyfriend, ignoring the blonde. She turns around and our eyes meet. She smiles a little and points with her thumb over her shoulder to her friend sucking that guy's face and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and do the same, noticing Zeke and Shauna are at it like teenagers.

We slowly get closer and start dancing with each other. The music is too loud to even hear myself think let alone talk to this girl. She is short, but I don't mind. I think she is at the perfect height for me to hold her. She turns her back at me and sways her hips to the rhythm and occasionally grinds against me. I put my right arm around her and press myself closer to her. God, she smells good. I decide to be bold and kiss her neck. I have no idea where that came from, I'm usually not like this. But this girl is like a magnet. I can't keep my hands off of her. She doesn't seem to mind, either. She turns around and smiles up at me and I can take it and crash my mouth over hers. She remains still for a second, trying to process what is happening. I almost pull away when I feel her snake her arm around my neck keeping me in place. She soon reciprocates my kiss and even opens her mouth to me. We allow our tongues to mate and soon I feel my dick pressing painfully against the fabric of my jeans. We are now fully making out ignoring the world around us.

When we pull apart for much needed air I rest my forehead on hers. Wow, that was intense. I smile at her and she smiles back. Someone bumps into her and she is pushed toward me. I catch her in time before she falls down and she is now pressed to me. She probably feels me hard for her and she looks up, giving me a shy smile. I smile back. She looks away, probably trying to find her friend, but she's nowhere to be seen. She looks back up at me and mouths "Wanna go?" I nod and we make our way out, but before we can leave the club, she pulls me to the side crashing her lips over mine again in a scorching kiss that leaves us both panting. She pulls me closer and then we almost fall when someone opens the door we leaned on. She laughs, but I can't hear her, the music is still too loud. She looks behind into the room that was just revealed and she pulls me inside. I realize it's a restroom, a men restroom. When she realizes that she blushes but starts laughing. The music is still loud, but now I can actually hear something other than that. She looks around, checking if we are alone. When she's satisfied that we are she pulls me inside a stall.

The moment the door closes we kiss again passionately. She moans and grinds against me and I can barely keep it together. She reaches for my zipper and pulls it down before pulling down my pants and briefs. She falls to her knees and envelops my hard cock in her small hand stroking it a few times before she looks up at me smiling. She licks me from base to tip and I throw my head back hitting it on the door. She circles the head with her tongue before opening her mouth taking me in. I gasp when my cock hits the back of her throat making her gag a little she releases me a little and then takes me back in. she sucks me hard, but I stop her. I wanna fuck her. Oh God, how I wanna fuck this gorgeous girl. I help her back up.

"Do you have a condom?" she asks and I nod. She smirks. I pull my wallet out where I have one and then proceed to put it on. She kisses me one more time before she turns around and pulls down her panties stepping out of them and putting them in her purse. She puts her leg up on the toilet and sticks her ass to me. I have to take a deep breath to avoid coming all over her before we even start.

After I finally put the latex on I put an arm around her middle pulling her closer to me, kissing her neck, while rubbing my hard cock against her wet folds. She moans loudly when I thrust into her and immediately start pounding her. I'm too worked up to be gentle. Besides, aren't we in here to fuck? I fuck her hard and good biting her shoulder, kneading her boobs, circling her clit. She bends over even more resting her hands on the toilet seat as I hold onto her hips. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is intoxicating and only spurs me on to hit her harder. I feel her walls clench and I know she's near. I slap her ass hard, leaving a print of my hand and then she's gone. She comes loud and hard, milking my orgasm as she stumbles over the invisible edge of bliss.

I feel my legs wobbly and turn us around so that I'm sitting down, still buried to the hilt inside her, she sitting on top of me, we both trying hard to catch our breaths.

"By the way, I'm Tris" she says and turns her head looking at me smiling.

"Tobias. Nice to meet you" I say and we both burst out laughing.

"You mind if I take a picture of us?" she asks and I furrow my brows in confusion. "My friend Christina said I'm too much of a prude and I should do something wild tonight. I guess having sex with a stranger in the men's restroom counts as wild" she explains.

"I guess so. Go ahead, but no pics of the family jewels" I say and she laughs. She takes a quick selfie of us sitting on the toilet together.

"Thanks" she says and gets up. She cleans herself up and puts her panties back on. We end up exchanging phone numbers and decide to try and have a normal date next time.


	4. Private eye

**A/N: Hey guys. thanks so much for reading this series. So many followers and reviews in just one day. I'm truly blessed with readers such as yourselves. Big thank you to all.**

 **For questions/suggestions you can use my Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces).**

 **Also, this year I submit an original novel during the NaNoWriMo project. You can check it out on my blog as well. I would love to hear from you if you like it.**

 **Last, but not least: I need your help. All of you who read this I need prompts to write more smut. It can be an idea, like a fantasy or a scene from a movie/TV show (you have to describe it though) or song. I think I'll use Christina Aguilera's _Nasty Naughty Boy_ for one. AFourAddict also gave me a nice one, I'll just need to write it.**

Private eye

Prompt: Tobias is a detective and Tris is a criminal, but the only thing she is guilty of is turning him on (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

I'm sitting in this PI's office looking dumbfounded at some pictures. He keeps saying that I'm the blonde woman in the pictures with a politician and that I'm having an affair with this man. Apparently this dumb ass of a detective was hired by the politician's wife to catch her husband in the act.

"How many times do I have to repeat it?" I ask exasperated. "That woman is not me? What kind of a stupid ass detective are you, Sherlock?" I ask him sarcastically. He looks at me a little surprised and then smirks.

"I know" he says smugly. I look at him confused.

"If you know that already, why are you still keeping me here?" I ask intrigued.

"You are a criminal. You are guilty" he says and gets up from his chair and walks in front of his desk leaning against it. We are only inches apart from each other and I feel myself getting warmer. Damn. Why does he have to be so hot?

"Come again?" I ask and he grins.

"You are guilty of turning me on" he says and I look at him dumbfounded. Is this his way of hitting on me? "Look what you did?" he says and looks down at his obvious bulge. I gulp when I see it. He _is_ hitting on me and not very subtle I might add.

"You know, that's not really professional of you" I say. Maybe fucking this guy wouldn't be so bad. It has been a while since I was pounded hard and good and he definitely looks like he knows what he is doing.

"It's after hours" he says.

"So, what is this? A hook up?" I ask.

"Could be a date?" he says.

"A fuck date?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. At that he looks a bit surprised, but regains his posture quickly.

"I actually meant we could go on a real date and who knows what might happen afterwards. I really like you" he says and he seems sincere.

"Let me get this straight. You call me here to your office, tell me I have an affair with a married man, let me tell you everything I did for the past two weeks to convince you I'm not the woman in the pictures, you tell me you are attracted to me, show me your boner and now expect me to believe this was all to ask me out?" I say incredulous. This sounds even more ridiculous after I said it out loud.

"To be honest, at first I really thought it was you in the pictures. Turns out there's another woman in your building that looks like you" he says and I nod. I think he means Sherry. "But then you piqued my interest, personal interest to be exact, and I wanted to meet you. Besides this could be an awesome story to tell our grandchildren one day" he says grinning. At that I almost choke on my own saliva. Did he just say grandchildren?

"You are nuts" I say and get up. I have to admit, not the worst pick up. I walk toward his door and I hear him shift. He must think I'm leaving. But I lock his office door and turn around to face him. "If you ever plan on having grandchildren with me I suggest you show me how good you are at making babies first" I say more confident than I feel. I have no idea where this boldness is coming from. He looks surprised for a moment and then smirks. He takes two big steps toward me, closing the distance between us. In an instant his arms are around my body and his lips move against mine. It's hot and passionate and I feel wetness soaking my panties. God damn. I open my mouth and tilt my head a little granting him better access to explore my mouth with his velvet tongue. I can't help the moan that escapes me and I feel him smile against my lips. He pulls away from my mouth and latches onto my neck sucking lightly, but I'm sure he will leave a mark. I feel his erection press against me and I can't help but wonder how it would feel like to touch him there. So, that's what I do. I reach for his pants and unzip them snaking my hand inside and cupping his member through the soft fabric of his briefs. He groans and rests his head on my shoulder as I pull him out of his constraints. I gasp at the sight. I never saw a more exquisite cock than the one before me. I immediately fall to my knees and pull his pants and briefs with me. I don't waste any time and stroke him a few times before licking him base to tip and then taking him into my mouth. Wow, he is big. I never had my mouth so full and there's still left on the outside. I suck him hard and loud and can't believe that this is actually me. I feel like one of those girls in the dirty movies. I feel his hand in my hair, kneading the scalp. He pushes slightly forward but not enough to hurt me and then he stiffens.

"I'm coming" is all he manages to say before he spills into my mouth. I greedily swallow his load and lick him clean. I stand up cleaning my lips with my index finger before putting it in my mouth and licking it seductively. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner" he says with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That's okay. I was going for that" I say smugly.

"My turn" he says and goes to pull my dress over my head. I let him. We both want this. Let's enjoy it to the fullest. I stand in his office just in my underwear and I silently thank God for wearing the black lace bra that makes my boobs look fuller and the matching thong that Christina made me buy. Tobias looks me over hungrily, a predatory look on his face. He licks his lips and takes a step closer to me resting his hands on my hips. "God, you look beautiful" he says before crashing his mouth over mine, kissing me savagely. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, while he cradles my butt in one hand and holds my back with his right arm. He turns us around and uses the hand that just held my butt to throw everything on his desk to the floor lying me down. I giggle at the cliché and he smiles. "I'm gonna eat you now" he announces.

"Go ahead" I say grinning. He bends forward and kisses my breasts, each at a time, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down my body. He slowly pulls my panties down and licks my folds hungrily. I moan and squirm underneath his expert touch and I feel my release approach rapidly. "More" I say and he inserts two fingers and starts pumping. But it's still not enough. "Faster" and he increases his pace. "Deeper" I pant and he retracts his fingers making me groan in frustration. I look up at him questioningly and he smirks devilishly. "Why did you stop?"

"Will you go out with me? On a date?" he asks.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"You heard me. So?"

"I'll go if you fuck me. RIGHT NOW" I shout and he laughs.

"A bit impatient" he comments and sucks my clit, rendering me speechless.

"Oh God" I pant as he slowly builds up the tension again. He stops eating me out and just as I want to protest I look up and see him slide on a condom.

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't take this anymore. We'll have to reschedule me eating your pussy. By the way, best pussy ever" he says with a wide grin as he positions his hard cock at my entrance. I only nod and brace myself for what is coming.

Just as I thought he is bigger than any other cock I ever had. He starts a leisurely pace allowing us both to get accustomed to the new sensation.

"You are so tight. I love it" he pants as he increases his pace. He bends forward capturing my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist keeping him close, my heels digging into his ass, his fine ass, while one hand caresses his chest and the other holds his face.

"God, you feel so good" I say.

He pulls away and slams into me with wild, raw passion bringing us both closer to our release. I grab my boobs and pinch my nipples and I hear him groan. He circles my clit and pounds me fats and hard and my orgasm washes over me making me shout his name. A moment later he cries out my name and stiffens. He leans forward over me, covering me completely. He rests his head on my heaving chest and I caress it soothingly.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Black hired me to tail her husband and even more that the blonde mistress is not you" he says.

"Yeah, me too" I say and smile to myself.

"So, about the date. You haven't answered yet" he says getting up and pulling out of me. He helps me sit up and I look at him.

"Well, after we worked up an appetite it's hard to refuse you" I say cocky. He laughs loudly.


	5. Late night training

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this series. Also, thanks for the prompts guys. Keep 'em coming.**

 **Ask me anything on Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces).**

 **I just posted chapter 8 of my original novel on my blog - The Highest Summit. My characters finally get together. Go Sambi (that's the couple name I came up for them :D).**

Late night training

Prompt: Where FourTris get it on during Tris' initiation (Dauntlessbabe).

Tobias' POV

I can't believe I slept with Tris last night. After we went through my fear landscape together and she saw the real me we went back to my place. She surprised me. Instead of looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy she had this adoring look on her face. I couldn't keep it together anymore and confessed that I liked her. I'm not nearly ready to confess or admit to more, but to my huge delight the feelings are mutual. We kissed and soon we allowed our passion and lust to take over and gave each other our first times. But then in the morning she left before I woke up. I tried to talk to her, but it's difficult to get her alone, especially since I'm cooped up in the fear landscape room. Not to mention there are cameras all over the place. I don't need anyone see me getting too close to my initiate.

Maybe I can talk to her during supper. As I make my way into the cafeteria I look around but can't see her anywhere. I spotted Christina and Will and some of the other initiates, but Tris is nowhere to be seen. I casually sit down next to Christina and Will, glad that other tables are full, giving me the perfect excuse to eavesdrop on them. But to my misfortune Christina keeps talking about her fears and none of them mentions Tris at all. I decide to just ask.

"Where's the Stiff?" I ask.

"Uhm, I don't know. She just had a burger and left" Christina answers a little surprised that I even talked to them.

I get up without saying anything and walk out. Where could she be? I go to the initiates dorm, but she isn't there. She can't be in the fear landscape room since we lock it. But the training room is open until ten p.m. It's a long shot. I hurry there and thankfully I see her across the room punching a bag. I close and lock the door behind me. We need to have a talk and I don't want anyone to disturb us. I approach her and watch her for a while. She has improved, but still makes small mistakes.

"Keep tension here" I say and place my hands on her middle. She startles and turns around. She smiles briefly before her eyebrows knit together.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. I look at her surprised and a little angry. She has been avoiding me all day long and now this?

"I'm a Dauntless member and your instructor" I say trying to be intimidating.

"Thanks for the update" she says snotty. I take a deep breath to clam myself down. I need to talk to her and I can't let her piss me off.

"Why did you leave?" I ask her as I step closer. She looks at me with her big beautiful eyes but doesn't say anything. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask her concerned that I might have hurt her or she might regret what we did. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"No, I woke up early and decided to return to the dorm" she says vaguely. When she sees that her answer isn't enough she continues. "Look, Four" she says my name looking around.

"We are alone."

"Tobias" she says with a smile and I smile back, even if it's a bit forced. "Last night was perfect. I didn't leave because of you, well, maybe. I mean, I didn't want to get you in trouble. I sneaked back into the dorm without anyone noticing." I sigh in relief. I thought she left because I did something wrong, but she thought ahead and made sure we didn't get caught.

"So, we good?" I ask.

"Yeah. But we should keep a low profile until initiation is over" she says. I nod.

"Longest three weeks of my life" I mutter and she chuckles.

"Come on. If I make it we can be together all the time" she says.

"When, not if. You will make it, Tris. I'm sure of it. You improved a lot" I say encouragingly.

"You're just saying that" she says and blushes.

"No" I say and cup her face in my palms. "I mean it." I lean in and press my lips to hers. Fuck keeping a low profile. She's my girl and I need to be with her.

"Tobias" she says softly. Her hands are on my chest and she pushes lightly.

"Tris, I need you" I say.

"We can't" she says but not very convincing. She wants me just as much as I want her, I can feel it as she presses herself closer to me.

I pick her up and carry her to the table where we hold the throwing knives. I sit her down and attack her neck sucking lightly.

"You taste so good" I say between bites.

"I'm all sweaty and dirty" she chuckles.

"I like it" I say and I feel my cock getting harder with each passing second. She moans as I start kneading her breasts. "I need you, Tris. I need to be with you" I say. She nods and I let go of her enough to pull her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra. "Perfect" I say looking at her. She blushes and reaches out to pull my shirt over my head. I let her. No one is here to see us. I capture her lips again and we both melt into the passionate kiss we share.

After that we quickly get rid of the rest of our clothes and I put a condom on. I look her over and soak in her beauty. She tries to cover herself up, but I hold her wrists to prevent that.

"You are so beautiful" I say and kiss her with fervor. As we allow our kiss to deepen and become more demanding I slip into her and start rocking inside her at a slow pace. The created friction turns us both on more and more and soon we both need more than just kissing and slow rocking. I increase my pace and Tris holds onto the table for support. But we soon realize this isn't going to work. I pull out of her and I make her turn around on the table. I position myself again at her entrance, teasing her before I bury myself to the hilt. We both moan loudly at the depth we've reached and I allow us a moment to get used to it. I then start moving back and forth at a slow pace, before picking up the speed and pounding her relentlessly. I reach forward to grab one of her boobs massaging it roughly while my other hand stimulates her bundle of nerves. I feel my release approach, but I hold back. I want her to get off first or at least at the same time with me.

"I'm coming" she groans and just then I feel her walls clench around my still pounding cock helping me to climax with her. I moan her name and collapse on top of her, panting heavily.

"That was…wow" I say kissing her back and her neck.

"That was better than wow" she laughs lightly. Her laugh is music to my ears. I can't imagine my life without her in it. "You are a really naughty instructor" she says and I burst out laughing.

"You are not so nice yourself" I counter. I can't wait to be able to do this with her all the time.


	6. Watching you

Watching you

Prompt: Tris catches Tobias masturbating and helps him out (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

I'm so glad the meeting in New York is over. I've decided not to tell Tobias that I'm coming home early, since I wanted to surprise him. He told me he and the guys are planning to go paintballing today so this is the perfect opportunity to surprise him with his favorite food and a lazy afternoon, followed by a hot evening and maybe a wild night.

I unlock our front door and enter the apartment. I leave my luggage in the hallway and get rid of my jacket and boots. I make my way to the kitchen when I hear noises from the bedroom. I quietly make my way to the bedroom door and peak inside and what I see shocks me. Not a bad shock, just a shock.

Tobias is sitting on the bed, the laptop to his right. He watches a slideshow with pictures, mainly of me from when we were in Hawaii for our honeymoon. What shocked me is the fact that my dear husband is sitting on our bed naked and masturbating.

"Tris" he moans as he increases the movements of his hand on his hard dick. I blush at the sight. I've seen him naked plenty of times and even stroke himself, but I never saw him masturbating. I have to admit the image is quite arousing. I feel myself getting wet and I start to rub my clit and pussy through my jeans. The fact that he is masturbating watching pictures of me turns me more on than his god-like body, which is saying something. I mean, I'm not at home as far as he knows and he could have just watched some cheap porn or look through a dirty magazine, but no; he watches pictures of me in a bikini while jerking off. I bite my lip to keep my moans from escaping as I watch him get closer to his orgasm. "Tris, Tris" he moans again and then comes. His orgasm must have taken him by surprise, because he couldn't stop his cum in time and it landed on the vanity table vis-à-vis of our bed. "Shit" he curses. I chuckle a little louder then intended, which captures his attention. He gets up and opens the door. "Tris?" he asks surprised and then looks down at me. I'm still rubbing myself shamelessly and he smirks. "Did you just peep while I jerked off?" he asks amused.

"Maybe" I say, my voice raspy and thick with desire. His eyes darken and he immediately envelops me in his embrace. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and we crash our mouths together, exploring each other orally as much as we can. I moan into our kiss and feel him get hard again.

He carries me into the bedroom and puts me down on the bed. He quickly removes every last bit of fabric off my body and starts caressing me everywhere. While he sucks a nipple and kneads the other mound I relentlessly stimulate my clit, trying to get myself off. I insert a finger inside me and pump as best as I can, but I need him. He stops his ministrations and looks down on me.

"Fuck, you are so sexy" he says in a husky voice. "Can I watch you masturbate?" he asks. I nod. It's not like he hasn't watched me before. He gets off the bed and sits on the vanity bench watching me as I finger myself. I look at him and he is stroking his cock again. I smirk and pull my finger out running it over my swollen clit, trying to get as much out of this as possible. I grab my left boob in my left hand and knead it roughly, pinching my nipple every now and then. My breathing is erratic and I can feel myself getting closer. If it were his hands on me I would have climaxed already, but I won't deny him a little show. My release washes over me and I lift my back off the bed shouting his name.

"That was so hot" he says as he crawls on top of me. I feel his hard dick pressing against my entrance and then he easily slips inside. I'm still high from my orgasm when Tobias starts pounding me with wild abandon. I grab my boobs and fondle them while he slams into me, bringing me closer to a second orgasm in less than five minutes. Tobias shifts and lifts my legs off the bed, placing them over his shoulder and penetrating me even deeper than before. I moan loudly and he grunts incoherent words when I feel the familiar wave of pleasure hitting me. I come hard on his cock and he releases his delicious seed deep inside me. He collapses over me, covering me completely, but I don't mind the weight. I don't mind it all.

"You still have to clean up my vanity" I say and he chuckles against my neck.

"Okay" he says and kisses my shoulder.


	7. You ate my muffin

You ate my muffin

Prompt: Tobias likes to be in charge, but he likes this dominant and aggressive Tris better (ObeliskX).

Tobias' POV

"On your knees, slave" she commands and I obey. I look up at her; she wears a black latex suit, her hair is up in a high pony tail, she wears provocative make-up, just like the girls in the erotic movies, smoky eyes, red lips, a whip in one hand while the other hand is on her hip. Her legs are parted as she stands before me in her four inch high heel boots. God, she turns me on. "You ate the last muffin. I'm going to have to punish you for that" she says.

"I have no excuse" I say in a husky, deep voice.

"On all fours" she commands. I do as she says and wait for what she's up to. She doesn't often take charge like that. But when she does, well, let's say I benefit to the fullest. She walks behind me, swaying her hips seductively, making me drool all over the carpet. She stands behind me and I can feel heat radiating from her. _Swish._ The whip hits my right butt cheek. _Swish._ She hits my left cheek. She continues this for another minute before she stops. She kneels behind me and I wonder what she's doing. "You have one exquisite piece of ass, lover boy" she says and I choke back a laugh. Without warning Tris lightly bites my right cheek and then licks the place. "Get up" she orders. "On the bed." I do as instructed. She throws the whip to the side and climbs on the bed after me. She handcuffs me to the bed, but not my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to sound serious.

"Silence. You are my slave and you'll do what I tell you" she says, but I can tell she barely keeps it together. She uses her scarf to blindfold me and I already know I'm going to enjoy this. I check my restraints and feel that they won't keep me if I pull hard enough. But this is her game.

"You've been a bad boy, Tobias" she says in a sweet voice. "I'll have to punish you."

I feel her lean over me and then her lips attach themselves to my neck. She sucks lightly while grinding against my still covered groin. She peppers feather-light kisses all over my collar and travels to my pecs biting and nibbling. She licks my nipples and I groan. When she lightly bites down on one of them I lift myself slightly from the bed hitting her heated core in the process. She pushes me back down and continues her ministrations. When she reaches my navel she darts her tongue inside and I moan loudly her name. By now my dick is so hard that I think I'll explode if she won't do something about it soon. She slowly pulls my briefs down exposing me to her. I shudder when the cold air current hits my heated skin. Tris settles between my legs and starts stroking my hard member with her soft hand. She increases the pace until I think I'll come, but then she abruptly stops. I groan in frustration. Before I can protest however she licks me from base to tip, swirls her tongue around the head and then starts sucking me hard. She makes slurping sounds and every once in a while I hear her gag. God, I wish I could see her. I love watching her giving me head. For the second time I feel my orgasm approach and just as I think I'm coming she stops. I groan louder.

"Babe" I say.

"This is your punishment" she says and I can feel the bed shift. She got off it. "Next time think twice before eating my muffin" she says and the bed shifts again. I feel her stand over my body and in the next second she sits down on me and sheaths me inside her. We both moan and it takes all I have in me not to come in this instant.

Tris starts to rock back and forth impaling herself over and over again. She increases her pace and leans forward to support herself on my shoulders. She slams harder and faster and I meet every one of her thrusts with my own. We are both so worked up that it doesn't take long and I explode inside her crying out her name in time for her own orgasm to wash over her. I feel her walls clench me painfully, but I don't care. This was one of the best fucks we ever had.

She lies down on me and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but I'm still handcuffed to the bed. As if reading my mind, she reaches up and frees me of my restraints. The moment I can move my arms I wrap one around her and remove the blindfold. Tris looks up with an adorable, satisfied grin and I can't help my own smirk cross my face.

"That was the best we ever had" she says and I nod before kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to have to let you be in charge more often" I say and she giggles.

"Sometimes; I like it better when you take me rough" she says grinning.

"Wanna go for round two and we switch places?" I ask, already hard for her.

"Yes, please."

 **A/N: Keep the prompts coming.**


	8. Mens sana in corpore sano

**A/N: I'm working on other prompts as we speak, but at the same time I write for YAMATW and my original novel for NaNoWriMo.**

Mens sana in corpore sano

Prompt: Tris hires Tobias as her personal trainer and the workout session becomes a little unconventional (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

God, I hate pull-ups. Why do I have to do them again? I think Tobias really likes to see me suffer. Can someone please remind me why I hired a personal trainer?

"Come on, Tris, you can do it" he says standing next to me. "It's not that hard" he comments. Fuck off, Eaton. Why don't you do it then?

"Maybe not for you." You son of a bitch.

"I know that look" he says staring at me.

"What look?" I ask and pull up again. I groan. This is so fucking hard.

"The _I'm going to kill you Tobias_ look" he says with a chuckle. That does it. I let go and land on my feet. I take a step toward him and get in his face.

"You know what?"

"What?" he asks amused.

"Fuck you" I shout. Thankfully, no one's at the gym at this late hour to hear me.

"Trust me, sweetheart, if you can't do ten pull-ups you sure as hell can't fuck me" he says all cocky.

"Wanna bet, you smug son of a bitch?" I say and grin. Wait. What did I just say? He is my trainer. We can't get involved.

"Are you challenging me?" he asks, that stupid grin still on his face.

"Fuck, yeah" I say. Shut the fuck up, Tris. Before I know it he closes the distance between us and envelops me in his embrace. He presses his lips to mine and licks them to make me open my mouth. I open it immediately, even though I intended to keep it closed. He thrusts his tongue inside my mouth and mates it with my own and I feel myself getting warmer with each stroke of his talented tongue. I always fantasized how he would feel pressed against me, his tongue in my mouth, his cock in my pussy, pounding me until I no longer know who I am. My mind is telling me to pull back, to protest, but my body melts against his. I soon forget why I even wanted to pull away. God, I love how he feels. And by the bulge in his pants he seems to enjoy this too.

We soon get rid of our clothes and get down to business. I lay down on a bench, my legs spread and Tobias sits on the floor. His face is in front of my pussy and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I want to cover myself up, but he holds my hands back.

"Don't. You look so beautiful, Tris" he says with a sincere smile. I can't reply because his tongue licks my folds and I throw my head back. Oh God, how long I've been waiting for this. He sucks my clit and bites lightly while inserting two fingers inside me, stretching me. I moan and arch my back and he increases his pace. I soon feel my release approach and command him to go harder, faster, deeper. I come hard on his hand and face and he laps all my love juices away, cleaning me up. I am still dazed from my orgasm when he stands up and hovers over me. "You taste so good" he says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I smile up at him. "You still good to go?" he asks with a sexy smirk. I grin and nod. "Get up, turn around and hold onto the bench" he says the same way he orders me around during training. But I oblige nevertheless. I bend over and hold onto the bench, sticking my ass out. I feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my slick entrance and before I know what's going on, he buries himself deep inside me. I moan loudly when he hits me just in the right place. He waits for a moment before he pulls back and starts a steady in and out pace.

"Harder" I pant and he pounds harder. "Faster" and he increases his speed. "Fuck" I shout.

"That's what I'm doing" he says and I burst out laughing which throws us off.

"You son of a bitch, you made me laugh" I say still laughing. I turn around and get off the bench standing in front of him.

"That's because I'm a funny guy" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but now we can start all over again."

"I don't mind. I can go all night" he says lifting my head with his index finger. He presses a gentle kiss to my lips and wraps his arms around me. "I quit" he says and I look at him surprised.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I quit, I can't be your personal trainer and your boyfriend" he says. It takes me a moment to register what he said.

"You are not my boyfriend" I say.

"But I should be. Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks with an adorable grin.

"What makes you think I even want that?" I ask amused, but he probably sees right through me.

"Tris, I've known you for a while now. We both have been hiding around the finger. I like you, you like me. The only thing that kept us from being together was your idea that as your personal trainer we can't get involved. There's no rule that forbids that" he says. I know he is right. I decided to keep things between us professional.

"So, you want me to be your girlfriend" I say and he smiles.

"Yeah, very much actually."

"Will you still train me?"

"Only of you want, but if you're looking for physical exercise I know some other workout that you might enjoy more" he says wiggling his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"Could you still be my trainer? I'm already used to the routine and despite the fact that you are a dic…tator" I say and he smirks "you do a great job."

"If that's what you want" he says and I nod. "So, you my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. But can I ask something."

"Sure."

"Would you please fuck me now?" I ask and he bursts out laughing. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He explores my mouth with his talented tongue and I moan into our heated kiss. I feel him move but I have no clue where he is taking me until I hit a cold surface with my back. I break the kiss and turn around and see our reflections in the wall mirror. Before I can even think of something to say his dick finds home in my pussy and he starts pounding me relentlessly. He reaches between our bodies and circles my bundle of nerves, while sucking hard on my shoulder, occasionally biting into my heated flesh. I feel my orgasm approach and I hold on tight. With a hard thrust and a stroke of his tongue along my jaw I come and take him with me. We breathe heavily and rest our foreheads against each other. When we calm a little Tobias pulls away a little to look into my eyes.

"That was even better than I imagined. It's so much better when I fuck my girlfriend" he says and I laugh lightly.

"I like this workout program better than the pull-ups" I say and he laughs before kissing my breasts.

"There's plenty more where that came from" he promises. Oh, I hope so.


	9. Video call

Video call

Prompt: Tobias is out of town on a business trip. Tris misses him and calls him via Skype. Things get messy (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tobias' POV

"I miss you, babe" I say as we video chat via Skype.

"I miss you too. When will you be back?" she asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon" I say and she frowns.

"That's still so long" she whines.

"I know. How are the kids?" I ask not hearing any of them. They usually jump up and down when their mother and I video chat, wanting to tell me all about their day in kindergarten.

"They will spent the night at my parents'. Mom and dad thought I could use some time alone to just relax. I love our kids, but where the hell do they get all that energy from?" she asks with a chuckle.

"I know. So, you all alone in that big house" I say and smirk.

"Yeah" she says catching on. "What to do?" she asks.

"You know what" I say and she blushes a little. Even after all this years of being together and married I still can make her blush. She looks so adorable with those rosy cheeks.

"You are a naughty boy, Tobias" she says giggling.

"One of the reasons you love me" I say.

"Yes, I love you. Very much" she says serious.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I can't wait to be back and hold you in my arms" I tell her honestly.

"Me neither. God, I want you so badly" she says and grabs her boobs kneading them and I swallow hard. "I wish you would do this. You always feel so amazing on me. And in me" she says with a grin.

"Who's naughty now?" I ask. Is it hot in here? I take my shirt off and make quick work of my pants and briefs.

"I see you don't waste any time" she says with a chuckle.

"And I see you are way overdressed for our chat" I say and start stroking my cock. I watch her as she slowly and sensually takes off her tank top and then stands up to remove her yoga pants.

"I like those" meaning her black lace underwear.

"I know." So, she was planning on doing this. Do I have the best fucking wife in the world or what?

"Babe, I'm so hard for you" I tell her.

"And I'm wet and ready for you. But until you come home my fingers" she says and puts them in her mouth to suck on them, which in turn makes me gulp "must suffice" she continues. She pushes the desk chair far back enough for me to see her whole body. She slipped the two fingers inside her and I can see her pumping, while kneading one boob with her free hand.

"God, that's so hot, babe" I say and increase my own pace.

"You like it?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer to that.

"Hm" I say and nod.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when you get back?" she asks and I shake my head, unable to form even one word at this point. "I'm going to slowly undress you and place kisses everywhere, I'm going to run my fingers lightly over your chiseled body, I'm going to lick your fantastic cock from base to tip and then I'm going to take you in and suck you hard making you lose your mind." I groan. The mere image of what she is describing nearly drives me crazy. If she would be here with me I would ravage her. How can she drive me so insane? "After I'm done with your cock I'm going to let you eat my pussy, since I know how much I love doing that while I will fondle my boobs and get myself ready for you. And just as I come down from the exquisite orgasm you will give me you will bury yourself deep inside me and start pounding me fast and hard and I will scream your name in pleasure as I come hard on your length and you will spill your seed deep into my womb" she says. How the fuck can one woman be so god damn sexy? I'm so close to come that I can barely hear her. "You close, babe?" she asks. I nod. "Then come for me, Tobias, come for me, baby" she says and as on cue I come hard and barely manage to hold my hand in front of myself to block my semen from hitting the wall in front of me. I fall backwards on the chair I'm sitting in and breathe heavily.

"Woman, you will be the death of me" I say panting.

"Nah-uh, you still have to come home and make me come" she says.

"Oh, babe, sorry, I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about you" I say apologetically and look on the screen where my beautiful wife smiles.

"No, it's okay babe. Besides, I don't have time. Christina and Marlene will be here soon to pick me up. We're going to watch a chick flick and then go out for drinks."

"But you didn't come" I say still trying to do something for her.

"Doesn't matter. This was for you, baby. You can make it up to me when you come back. Besides, I like it more when you are here" she says sweetly.

"Don't worry. When I'll get back we'll take the kids either to your parents or mine and then I'll fuck you into oblivion" I promise her.

"I wouldn't want it otherwise. I gotta go. Love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too."


	10. To boldly go

To boldly go where no Tobias has gone before

Prompt: Tobias is like any other guy and wants to stick it up Tris' butt.

Tris' POV

Tobias and I have been dating now for over a year. He is sweet and loving and he never asks me to do anything I don't want to. But one night, after a party at Zeke's, we came home and in his drunken state he told me that he would like to fuck my ass. I know that he would never ask me that while sober, so I never mentioned it to him.

At first I dismissed it completely. I know this is a common male fantasy and it doesn't really surprise me. It's not like our sex life is boring, but I get that he wants to try out some other stuff as well. So, while he isn't home I looked up a few videos on the porn sites to see what the fuss is all about. I know that the women in those videos are used to doing it, but I can't imagine it's not uncomfortable at least, if not even painful. And Tobias isn't exactly average to begin with. Most of the guys in those videos were okay when it came to their size, but Tobias is big, not just in length but also in width. God really blessed him. Or better yet, me. I have to admit the idea of having Tobias pound my ass isn't as appalling as it used to be. I mean it's Tobias. He would stop if I asked him too and the more I watched those videos the more intrigued I got. I researched the matter to find a way to make me more comfortable before taking him in. I even bought a butt plug to help me get used to the feeling of something in my ass. The first reaction was to push. It isn't really pleasant having something up your ass. It feels like you are constipated and therefore have the urge to push it out. But the plug I bought also vibrates. It took me a while to get used to it, but I'm now sure I could at least try with Tobias.

Tobias had to fly to New York for two days on a business trip and is coming back tonight. I make him his favorite food and decide to surprise him with making one of his fantasies a reality.

"Honey, I'm home" I hear Tobias as he enters the apartment.

"Hey, honey. Welcome back" I say and kiss him on the lips.

"I've missed you" he says holding me in his arms.

"I've missed you too" I say. "I made you lasagna and later I have a surprise for you" I say with a smirk.

"A surprise?" he asks curious.

"Yeah. Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and I serve us dinner?" I ask. He nods and kisses my lips again before picking up his duffle bag and goes into our bedroom.

After dinner he offers to do the dishes and I go into the bathroom to set everything up. I let the warm water fill the tub and set up scented candles everywhere. I prepare everything and when the tub is almost full I get rid of my clothes. The mere idea of having Tobias fuck my ass makes me wet and I wonder if I can hold back as long as I planned. But if I want to enjoy this too I need to relax first. I step out of the bathroom and find that our apartment is dark. The only light comes from our bedroom. I walk inside and find Tobias sitting on the bed with his laptop typing. The moment he sees me however he puts the laptop on the bed and hurries to me. He immediately crashes his mouth over mine and kisses me passionately. He picks me up and walks us to the bed but I pull away from his mouth.

"I prepared a bath for us" I say and he frowns. I giggle and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Can't we take a bath later?" he asks pouting.

"No, the bath is part of your surprise" I say. At that his eyes widen and he smirks. Within five minutes we are both lying in the tub relaxing and enjoying each other's company. We talk about his business trip, about the holidays and what we still need to buy to fill our fridge again. When I feel myself relaxed enough I turn around and kneel between Tobias' legs. I kiss him with all the love I feel for him, letting him know he is the only one for me. I kept telling myself I'm doing this for him, but the more I explored the matter the more I realized I wanted that too. His fantasy became my fantasy. It's dark enough in the bathroom for him not to see what I'm doing. While he has his eyes closed and kisses me, I pick up the butt plug that I hid under a towel and push it inside me. I moan a little and Tobias opens his eyes. "I want to taste you" I say. He stands up and his cock is already hard for me. I grin to myself and look up at him. I lick him thoroughly before taking him in as much as I can. I watch him closely and when he closes his eyes I turn on the vibrations of the plug. He doesn't seem to feel them, being so entranced by what I'm doing to him. I know he is close since he is getting bigger in my mouth and the thought of him coming in my ass excites me so much that I feel my own release come. I play with his balls while he entangles his fingers in my hair messing it up. Just as he comes in my mouth I come from my ass and my cries of pleasure are muffled by his still throbbing cock. I swallow his load eagerly and release him with a loud popping sound. He sighs happily as he slips back into the tub. His grin is wide but the a questioning look appears on his handsome face.

"Tris, is something vibrating?" he asks looking around. I smile shyly. Now that he is back in the tub he can feel the vibrations. I nod and he raises an eyebrow.

"Remember the party at Zeke's?" I ask and he nods. "When we came home you were drunk and you said something to me. You said you wanted us to try anal" I say and blush, but I doubt he can see that in the dimly lit room.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I…" he starts saying.

"No, don't apologize. It's okay and normal and you should never feel like you have to hide your desires from me. I love you and I would do about anything for you" I say.

"I know, babe. I love you too. But you don't have to do something you are not comfortable with" he says reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I want us to try. I went online and researched the matter" I say and feel very warm.

"You did?" he says half surprised, half amused.

"Yeah and I bought this" I say and stand up. I reach behind and pull the plug out of my ass and moan when the latex toy leaves my body. I look down at Tobias, who's jaw dropped and he stares at me.

"So, that's what I felt" he says looking from the still vibrating plug to me. He smirks. "You sure you wanna try?" he asks and stands up. I nod. "Tell me when to stop" he says and I nod again.

He pulls me to him and kisses me passionately while rubbing my sensitive clit with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other. He breaks the kiss and I turn around. I brace myself for him but to my surprise he sticks his hard cock into my pussy.

"I thought…" I say but he interrupts me.

"I want to get you hot and wet enough so that you feel comfortable" he says. He starts pounding my pussy hard and massages my boobs. I feel my pussy overflowing and when he deems I'm thoroughly aroused he pulls out and rubs his head over my asshole. Before he sticks his cock inside however he moisturizes a finger with my love juices and probes me. I moan and allow myself to relax against his touch. It's still strange and a bit uncomfortable, but it's better than before. He pumps a few times before adding a second finger and curling them a little inside me. I groan and push back against him, signaling him that I'm ready. Well, as ready as I'll ever be. He pulls out, rubs his cock against my backside a few times before slowly pushing inside me. I was right. He is huge. I feel like I'm tearing up, but at the same time I don't want him to stop. He rocks back and forth slowly to help me ease into the feeling of being filled so completely. When he is finally fully inside my ass he stops his movements. He reaches down to my pussy and inserts two fingers and starts pounding me there. He is building up my arousal again so that I relax into his touch better. He is so considerate. I'm sure most men wouldn't think of that. When my pussy is all wet again I push against him and he starts pulling out of my ass and then pushes back. The first few thrusts are slow and steady but as the heat rises in both of us he increases his pace. He lets go of my pussy and holds onto my hips to steady himself as he pounds harder and faster into my ass. I feel him swell and know he will come soon. I grab the tub with my right hand steadying myself while my left hand travels to my pussy where I stimulate my clit helping me reach my own orgasm.

"I'm close" I pant.

"Me too" he says. I can tell he is trying to hold back until I come and just as I feel my arm buckle my orgasm washes over me and I cry out his name as he empties himself for the first time into my asshole. He shouts my name, followed by a few expletives and then bends over me. Somehow we manage to sit down into the tub and I rest my back against his chest.

"That was incredible" I say.

"It was. Thank you, babe. You are the absolute best" he says and kisses my shoulder and neck. He pulls out of me and to my surprise I miss him. We'll definitely do anal again.


	11. Ah, college

**A/N: Hi initiates! I'm sorry for not posting in a while. After you read this smut maybe you'll understand and forgive me. It was a bit difficult to write (more than anticipated).**

 **Big apology to 4.6.10. It was your birthday and I didn't forget I just didn't know what to write. I hope you can forgive me. I wish you a belated Happy Birthday and may all your dreams and hopes come true. The actual gift will be a smut in which Tris gives Tobias a little show (inspired by Christina Aguilera's song _Nasty Naughty Boy_ ). I still need to write it though.**

 **I have posted a new story called _Conquer yourself_. Would be my pleasure if you would check it out and leave a comment. Plus a one-shot (or better yet a sad-shot) _Not the end for us_. **

Ah, college

Prompt: Four and Eric are at a frat party and things go wild. At some point they find themselves in a room with a gorgeous petite blonde who wears them out (dandancristine).

Four's POV

"Can you fucking believe what is going on?" Eric asks slurring.

We somehow stumbled into this room with the petite blonde, Tris (I've noticed her a while ago when the semester started), and Eric just asked her if she would be interested in a threesome. She said yes and now here we are all three naked on a bed kissing and touching. While Eric fondles her boobs and licks her face I get to try out her pussy. God she smells good. I lick her folds a few times and she moans loudly. I flick my tongue over her swollen clit before sucking on it and she bucks her hips bringing her most intimate part closer to my face. I have to pin her down while I keep licking her. I retract my face and insert two fingers into her wet pussy pumping her in a steady rhythm. I look up and now she's grabbing her own boobs while sucking Eric's dick. Eric convinced me a few other times to a threesome, but we never had such a gorgeous girl to fuck.

"That's right, babe, suck my cock, you little slut" he says and I can tell he is drunk.

"Dude, call me a slut one more time and I'll bite your dick off" she says back.

"A feisty one, Four" he says turning around to look at me.

"Eric, just because she agreed to this doesn't mean she is a slut. It's not like we are doing this every day either" I say. I know it's kind of a guy's fantasy, but I heard a lot of girls talk about wanting a threesome. And for fuck's sake, we are in college. If we don't try this shit out now, when?

"Your buddy is right. If you keep calling me a slut one more time you can jerk off while I fuck _his_ brains out" she declares and I smirk. Oh yeah, please Eric, be an ass. He and I have been friends since elementary, but he always had this bully vibe. He likes to dominate and hates it when others, especially girls, tell him what to do, but he never became aggressive with anyone.

"Alright. You are not a slut. Now could you please continue sucking my dick?" he asks and she obliges. I keep fingering her and suck her clit until I suddenly feel her walls clench around my fingers. I help her ride out her orgasm and lick her juices as they overflow her perfect pink pussy. She moans loudly and lifts her back off the bed as she comes.

"Oh my God" she shouts. I smirk. She is very responsive. Usually girls make a ton of noise but are so concentrated on other things that it makes it very hard to get them off.

"Let's switch" Eric says. Tris lifts herself up on her elbows to look at us. She looks first at Eric, measuring him from head to toe and then does the same with me.

"You, Four, sit down here" she says and points where she is currently sitting. She gets up on the bed and waits for me to sit down. I spread my legs and allow her to settle between them. She rests on her elbows and sticks her ass in the air. "Eric, is it? You lick me good and then fuck me hard while I give your buddy head" she says. Somehow I thought this to be different. Usually Eric commands the girls around, but Tris uses us as her personal slaves, but to be fair I kind of like it. Eric looks from me to her ass and back to me. I shrug in a way that says "just go with it" and so he does. He starts licking her pussy, while she grabs my dick and strokes it a few times.

Her hand on me feels divine. I can't wait to have her suck me. She holds me firm in her hand and then flicks her tongue out licking her own lips before running it from base to tip. She circles the head a few times and sucks it lightly before she opens her mouth wide and takes me in as much as she can. She starts bobbing her head up and down my length moaning a little, but not too loud. I don't know if it's because of Eric who is still licking her or because she enjoys giving me head. She plays with my balls while slightly increasing her speed. I throw my head back and close my eyes relishing the feeling of her mouth around my hard cock. I'm getting closer and just as I want to warn her I come hard and spill into her mouth. My eyes are still closed when she finishes sucking me off. She releases me with a loud popping sound and I look at her. She has a satisfied grin on her face and I smirk. I sit up and clumsily manage to kiss her. We French for a long time, while Eric licks her relentlessly.

"You have the best tasting pussy ever" Eric says.

"I couldn't agree more" I say.

"I think I'm gonna come just from tasting her" he says.

"Go ahead" she encourages. "What about you?" she asks looking at me.

"What about me? I just came" I say.

"I know" she says enveloping me in her small fist. She starts stroking my cock and I get hard again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" we hear Eric grunt and then he releases his semen over her naked back. He falls backwards on a desk chair and Tris crawls up and positions herself over my cock.

"Do you have condoms?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say and capture her lips. Somehow Eric tosses one over at me and I quickly unwrap it and pull it over.

"Now, do a better job than your body and fuck me before you come" she commands.

"As you wish" I say grinning. I grab her hips and rub myself against her slick entrance moisturizing enough to plunge into her. She arches her back and moans loudly, making my cock twitch inside her. I wait for a moment before I start rocking in and out of her while she meets every one of my thrusts with one of her own. We establish a nice rhythm when Eric climbs on the bed and settles above me shoving his dick deep inside her throat. I hold her hips for support while one of her hands is on my shoulder and the other on Eric's hip. We both fuck her hard and I feel myself getting closer.

"I'm close" I pant.

"Me too" Eric groans.

"I'm almost there" she says through heavy breathing. I reach down and stroke her clit and immediately her walls start clenching around my pounding cock. This is enough to send me over the edge but I'm making sure she's there before me. She cries out _my_ name and comes hard and plenty on my dick, while Eric comes on her face. A moment later I spill everything into the condom and slump backwards pulling her with me. Eric gets off the bed again and sits somewhere down.

After a while Eric speaks up again, but as usual it's to kill the mood.

"Hey, Tris. How about anal?" Way to go Eric. Girls aren't so fond of that.

"Sure" she says surprising me. I give her a questioning look since she looks directly into my eyes and smirks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to see two guys fucking each other" she replies and I burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean… Ugh, never mind. I'm getting a beer. You guys want one" he asks putting his pants on, but not his shirt.

"Yeah" Tris and I say at the same time. He leaves the room and I'm alone with her.

"Hey, would you go on a date with me?" I blurt out. It's her who gives me a questioning look now.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"After we had a threesome with your friend? Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Tris, I really like you. I wanted to ask you out, but we never got the chance to be alone. And about Eric. He smoked some Jamaican pot earlier. He won't remember a thing tomorrow" I say with a chuckle.

"That's fine, but don't you mind?"

"No. Could it have been different? Yeah. But as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one who really got to be with you."

"That's a strange logic, but okay. What about Eric? What if he wants to go for round three?"

"If I know him well, and I do, he is probably already humping another girl downstairs" I say.

"Okay. Then how about another round just the two of us?" she asks with a sexy glint in her eyes. I nod eagerly and we go at it again. And again. And again. Eric's loss if he smokes pot and gets drunk.


	12. And action

**A/N: Dear initiates, the smut ambassador is back (*grin*), 'cause yeah, I'm calling myself that. I want to dedicate this story as a belated birthday gift to one of my loyal readers 4.6.10 (Happy Birthday, sweetie, even if it's this late). **

**Also, today is Theo James' birthday. Despite the fact that he won't see this I wish him Happy Birthday and a lot of good things in his life, both professional and personal. I hope to keep seeing a lot of him (pun intended).**

And… action

Prompt: Tris and Tobias are actors and casted to play in a movie. Their characters names are Shailene and Theo and while they have to pretend they love each other in the movie, in real life they are at each other's throats. But the truth is they like each other, but both are too stubborn to admit it.

Tris' POV

"Alright, everybody. Action," the director yells.

"Theo, I'm so glad you came tonight," I say to the scumbag, putting on a show.

"Nothing would have stopped me, Shailene," he replies, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Cut," the director yells. "What was that?" he asks coming to us. "You are supposed to be madly in love and all over each other. Instead, you both look like you have some sticks up your asses. Body language, people," he says.

"What do you want me to do?" Tobias asks bored.

"You love her. Show her. Don't just stand there rigid, take her in your arms," the director instructs. As if that idiot could ever love anyone beside himself, egocentric piece of shit. "And you," he says to me "you love this man, you would die for him. You are reconciling after a huge fight in which you both realized that you couldn't live without the other. Act like it," he commands. We resume our places and I try to put myself in Shailene's shoes. Right, she loves this prick, well Theo isn't the prick, Tobias is. They just had a huge fight and both recognized how much they love each other. I'm an actress, I can fake stuff. Besides, wouldn't be the first time anyone faked something with this idiot.

"Theo, I'm so glad you came tonight," I say putting my best lovey-dovey face on I could muster. Tobias snakes his arms around me and pulls me close and leans in to kiss me. This wasn't in the script. I close my eyes and pretend to enjoy it. It's a closed mouth kiss so it doesn't bother me that much. At least not until this idiot shoves his tongue inside my mouth. I pull back, glare at him and slap him.

"Cut," the director yells. "Tris, what was that?"

"He kissed me," I shout.

"So?" the director asks confused.

"That wasn't in the script," I say defensive.

"It's called improv," Tobias says with a snicker.

"Okay, I had it. Both of you go back to the hotel, work out whatever the hell is going on and come back tomorrow morning and do your jobs like professionals or don't bother to come at all," the director says and storms off.

"Great. Now you happy?" I ask him.

"What do you yell at me for? You were the one who fucked up the scene," he yells at me.

"You kissed me."

"So? We're supposed to be lovers, you stupid spoiled brat," he shouts.

"You take that back, you shithead," I scream at him.

"Guys, stop," Amar, one of the stunt coordinators on set comes over. "I'm no expert, but whatever is going on should stay behind closed doors," he says and I look around. A lot of people look at us, both curious and snickering. Great. Now I'm gossip material.

I storm out and go to my changing room. I get out of my costume and put on my own clothes before I grab my bag and storm out. I call for a cab and tell the driver to take me to my hotel. I pay him generously, because he managed to get me there in less than ten minutes, when the usual drive would have taken me at least fifteen minutes. I go upstairs to my room and order some room service: a cheeseburger, a slice of the decadent chocolate cake they have here and a bottle of Jack. I undress and put my robe on before going into the bathroom to prepare a relaxing bath. Just as I exit the bathroom a loud knock is heard on my door. I go to open it, fully expecting room service, but instead Tobias stands there, towering over me and glaring daggers into me.

"What do you want?" I ask irritated.

"What the hell was that?" he asks and storms passed me.

"This is my room. Get the fuck out," I yell at him.

"I'm not leaving before we settle this once and for all," he says and plops down on the couch. I slam the door and go to stand over him, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"You didn't stick to the script," I say.

"So? It's not like Max is bothered by that. We are supposed to be madly in love so a kiss shouldn't be a problem, _even if it isn't in the script_ ," he says the last part sarcastic. But then he stands up and looks at me. "What have I done to you that you hate me so much?" This surprises me a little. I look back at him and think for a second. He hasn't really done anything except for being a colossal jerk and pain in the ass.

"You just get on my nerves," I say and he thinks for a moment.

"You think I'm the guy the tabloids say I am, don't you?" he asks and I fight the urge to nod my head. "Tris, I know that the media had a field day when it became public that Nita and I broke up. There were rumors that I cheated on her and I didn't deny them," he says.

"Because they were true," I say glaring at him. My ex cheated on me. I know how painful that is. Not to mention as a celebrity everyone looks at you with pity and gives you advice, even though you never asked for it.

"No, I didn't. You want to know the truth? I never cheated on Nita, she cheated on me. But I decided to be a gentleman and not drag her through mud, even though she deserved it," he yells and glares at me. What? I take a step back just as I hear another knock on my door. I turn around and go to open the door. This time it's the room service I ordered. I tip the boy who brought it and wheel it inside. I leave it next to the door and return to look at Tobias. He is still glaring at me, but he looks hurt. For the first time since I met him I see this other side of him, vulnerable and human.

"I'm sorry she cheated," I finally say.

"I'm not. She pretended to care for me but all she wanted was to boost her own career by going out with me."

"Did you love her?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"I thought I did, but the truth is after I found out that she cheated, I was pissed sure, but I didn't really care." I look from him to the bottle of Jack I ordered and decide to put this ridiculous to rest.

"Want a drink?" I ask and he nods. I get the bottle and two glasses and pour us each one. I hand him his and hold mine up. "To cheating exes. May their pussies dry up and their dicks fall off," I say and he bursts out laughing.

We drink and talk and drink some more, sharing our experiences with our cheating partners. He found her with the pool boy (such cliché) and I found Peter with the maid/flight attendant/studio executive/waitress.

"Wait," he says slurring. "Was this a onetime occurrence with these chicks or did he have an affair with each?" he asks laughing.

"Both. I think that motherfucker kept in touch with the hoes," I say and drink some more.

"Did you ever cheat?"

"No. You?"

"No. But in retrospect I wish I did. I mean, that bitch was a nobody when I met her and then she has the nerve to cheat on me," he says and his voice rises. "On me," he points at himself.

"Well, it's too late to cheat on her."

"Yeah. Ya know, I wish we would have worked on this movie when I was still with that cheating whore. That way I could have cheated on her and you on that asshole you called a boyfriend."

"Fuck them. You know what? Let's pretend we're still with them and then we cheat on them. You in, Eaton?"

"Only if you don't slap me again," he says laughing. I think he thinks I'm joking, but I'm serious. I mean, other than the fact that he bugged the shit out of me, he is really a cute, attractive man and I might or might not have named my favorite vibrator after him. I stand up and undo my robe letting it fall to the ground. He looks at me shocked as I stand before him completely naked. "Oh, you were serious," he says as he quickly gets rid of his shirt and pants.

He is still in his briefs when I push him back down on the couch and straddle his lap. His hands quickly place themselves on my hips as I grind myself against his hardened member. He lets out a low growl that sends a shiver down my spine and soaks my pussy good. I lean forward and crash my mouth over his, our tongues battling for dominance as we moan and groan and grind against each other. He gets up, holding me firmly in place and kissing me wildly before he sets me down on the couch and settles before me on his knees. He places my feet flat on the couch and spreads my legs, revealing my overflowing womanhood. He takes a deep breath and smirks.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, but I already know what he's up to. I grin like a stupid teenager before the cute boy she likes kisses her.

"I'm gonna eat that delicious pussy of yours," he says and licks my folds. The sensation of his velvety tongue against my most intimate area is so intense that I need to hold onto the couch to steady myself. He laps several times before he lightly sucks and nibbles at me clit, making me squirm and moan loudly. He pulls me closer to the edge as he sticks his tongue inside me probing me. I reach out and grab a fistful of his hair tugging at it lightly. He groans, but I can tell it doesn't bother him.

"More," I pant. He removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers that immediately start pumping me all the while he's sucking my sensitive bundle of nerves. "More," I repeat.

"Damn, Tris, I can't take this no more. I need to be inside you," he says groaning and gets up. His briefs are gone almost magically, like David Copperfield just performed a trick on them. I nod eagerly. I look at him and smirk. He is a lot bigger than I expected. I guess I'll need to find a new vibrator after this.

He positions himself at my entrance and I can barely wait for him to plunge himself deep into me. But then he stops and looks at me worried.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I don't have any condoms. Do you?" he asks.

"No. You clean?" I ask.

"Had a test done about five weeks ago. Haven't had any sex since. Why?"

"I'm clean too. My test was done three weeks ago. And I'm on the pill. If you don't mind we could," I say but my words fade as he buries himself to the hilt and I growl loudly. I guess that answers my question. His low guttural moan sends shivers through my whole body. He remains still, allowing us both to get accustomed to the new sensation of being one for the first time. He leans down and kisses me, but unlike before the kiss is gentle and sweet, so unusual, but welcome nonetheless.

"You are so beautiful," he says when he pulls back slightly. I blush and he smiles.

"I'm sorry I judged you before knowing your side of the story," I say.

"It's okay. After that bastard did what he did to you it was easy to think that other guys are just like that. Me never denying cheating on that bitch only fueled the rumors," he says with regret in his eyes.

"Let's start new," I suggests.

"It's kind of late to go back to the beginning, I mean, we're having sex already," he says with a smirk.

"Asshole," I say playful and he kisses me again. He pulls out of me almost completely only to bury himself again and again, putting up a steady pace and increasing it every now and then. His thrusts are deep and hard at first, but as we race toward our climaxes they become quicker and shallower. I'm almost there and he must feel it, because he looks at me briefly before he kisses my mouth and stimulates my clit, while lifting my butt just slightly, reaching a new spot and that's it. I'm gone. I scream out his name in pleasure arching my back off the couch as he comes hard and spills himself deep into me, my name leaving his lips in a long moan.

He collapses on top of me, we both breathe heavily trying to steady our rapid heartbeats, but after such an intense, never before experienced, orgasm I find it hard to do so.

When he finally pulls out of me he sits down on the floor and I'm still lying down on the couch, boneless and spend.

"That was… wow," he says and leans his head against my sweat covered thigh.

"That was honestly the best I ever had," I say with a chuckle. There's silence for a moment before we both laugh.

"If I had known that a stupid fight would lead to this I would have pissed you off sooner," he says and turns his head to look at me.

"Oh, you pissed me off plenty. Today was just the last drop," I say and sit up on my elbows to see him better.

"I don't think I will be able to look at you the same way again," he says with a kind smile on his face.

"You mean like I'm a spoiled brat?" I tease.

"I only said that because you got on my nerves," he defends and I laugh. "No, what I meant was, I won't be able to see you just as my co-worker."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

What he had in mind became clear almost a year later when he proposed. And to think it all started with a stupid fight, because of a stupid kiss that wasn't in the stupid script, with that stupid asshole that is only Tobias Eaton, the love of my life.


	13. Brotherly love

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to write at least good smut for you and sometimes I'm just not in the mood. But I hope when I do you enjoy it. FYI, I've decided to give everyone of your ideas a try, no matter how perverted or sick they might seem. Why? Because in the fictional realm we can all live these fantasies without hurting anyone. Fair warning: don't read a particular story if you think you won't like it.**

Brotherly love

Prompt: Tobias suddenly gets a baby sister, but he is sexually attracted to her. Brother/sister smut.

Tobias' POV

Why did he have to marry her? From all the women out there, why did dad have to marry Natalie? Don't get me wrong, Natalie is awesome and she never treated me less than her own son. But the fact that she is the mother of the girl I'm secretly in love with makes me not like her that much.

When dad first introduced Natalie I had no idea who she was. I knew she had a daughter from a previous marriage and that the girl stayed with her dad in New York because they wanted her to finish the school year there and then transfer before the next started. But dad proposed to Natalie in late June and they got married two months later.

From all I gathered Natalie's daughter wasn't thrilled, but came to the wedding nevertheless.

Suddenly I had a sister and a smocking hot one at that.

I tried to suppress my desire for her but being so close to her didn't help. The fact that she practically ran around half naked made it even worse. I even tried to convince my dad to let me go live with my mom, but mom couldn't take me in. She had to travel a lot and both my parents decided that it would be better for me to have a stable environment to grow up. The only thing that grew nowadays was my cock every time I saw her, smelled her or even thought about her. For the past four months since she came to live with us she had invaded each of my dreams, every fantasy I ever had. If she wouldn't keep talking about her girlfriend I would have thought she was interested in me too. Natalie told us that Tris is gay. But that didn't stop my cock from going stiff every time she passed by and me hurrying into my bathroom to jerk off.

Natalie and dad were invited to spend the weekend at our friends' house near the lake. The Pedrads were good friends with my parents and then after mom and dad got a divorce they tried to fix both up with new partners.

Unfortunately, with them gone I was all alone with the object of my desire. I couldn't do anything about it. Tris was now my sister and while we're not blood related it was still weird.

I decide to take a hot shower. I worked out almost the entire morning trying to keep my mind off of my baby sister. I stand under the spray of hot water when I feel cold air hit my skin. I turn around abruptly to find her standing there completely naked. I'm so shocked that I feel my mouth run dry and all I can do is stare at her in disbelief. Am I dreaming again? No dream was ever this good. I look from her gray-blue eyes to her parted rosy lips and then further south to her perfectly shaped breasts. They aren't too big, just perfect. I can already picture my hands kneading them while soft moans spur me on. I feel my erection growing and watch her as she stares at me.

"You have quite the problem there," she says and steps inside the shower, closing the door behind her. I remain still trying to will myself to wake up from this torturous nightmare. Tris would never in a million years enter my shower completely naked. "I always wondered how big you were," she says and reaches out her hand. The moment her fingertips touch me I groan and a little seminal fluid is jerked out.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" I ask trying to understand what is going on. If this isn't a dream then I don't know what to make of this.

"What does it look like? My big brother had to jerk off all by himself for far too long. Baby sister is here to help him with his impressive boner," she says and somehow her words turn me even more on. Her fingers start caressing my length and I growl.

"Tris, you shouldn't be here," I say with what I know are my last restraints. I wanted to crash my mouth over hers and plunge my rock hard dick inside her the moment I first saw her.

"I could leave, but then I would deprive us both of a wonderful experience. You see, you look like someone who would really benefit from a blowjob right about now and I'm more than curious to taste you and maybe later you could taste me," she says suggestively.

"Tris, what are you saying? You are my sister and you have a girlfriend," I say but her hand on me started to pump me and my breathing is getting ragged.

"I'm not really your sister. Just because your dad married my mom doesn't make us brother and sister. And I don't have a girlfriend. I only told mom that so that she would get off my case. I tried out pussy once, but I'm more into what you can offer. And since mom and Marcus are out to bang their brains out I thought we could do the same here. But," she says and lets go of me, "if you don't want to, I can leave and we can pretend this never happened." Do I want that?

Two hours later.

I can't believe I'm having sex with her. For the past two hours we've been fucking almost non-stop but I'm still not tired. Oh my God, she's so good at this. She told me she only had two boyfriends, but none of them did her as good as me. The smug grin remained plastered on my face ever since. We tried out quite a bit in these two hours: missionary, doggy, shower sex, 69 – Jesus, she tastes delicious. If I could eat her all day long I'd probably starve but I'd be the happiest bastard.

"Harder," she begs as I slam into her. I have her pinned against the wall, her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I decide to tease her and pull completely out. I rub the tip of my cock against her wet folds making her writhe beneath my touch.

"I need to know," I say as I keep teasing her. "Did you know I liked you or did you just take your chances?" I ask her genuinely interested.

"I knew. I heard you talk to your friend about a week after I moved in. I tried to signal you that I like you too, but then you went out with that skank," she says and makes a disgusted face. She looks away and then it dawns on me. Right after I took Lauren out Tris was distant for a while. Then when I broke things off with her Tris was flirty again, but then I hooked up with Nita and Tris was once again moody. Was she jealous? A grin forms on my face. Yeah, she was.

"Well, I like you and to be honest I was never with anyone who enjoyed sex so much," I tell her.

"It's not really hard when you do it with the right guy," she says and looks at me, a pout on her cute face. I kiss her lips

"Tell you what. You are the only girl from now on. I didn't really like them to begin with but I was frustrated I couldn't be with you. Every time I was with either of those girls I thought of you," I tell her.

"Really?"

"Really. I'd like you to be my girlfriend, but this will be weird to explain," I say with a scowl.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asks incredulous.

"Yeah, but in the eyes of everyone we are brother and sister," I tell her.

"Screw them," she says determined.

"I'd rather screw you," I say and she smiles.

"Screw me good, big brother. Make me cum like I've never cum before," she says with a sexy smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I grin and plunge myself deep inside her, burying myself to the hilt and causing guttural moans from both of us. I remain still for a moment before I retract and enter her again and again and again until I establish a steady rhythm.

Her finger nails dig into my shoulder and her heels push my behind closer to her. I increase my speed and we are both panting heavily. I feel my orgasm approach but she isn't there yet.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever fucked, baby sister," I say and she half chuckles half moans.

"You're not so bad yourself, big brother. Your cock is doing me so good," she says and the last word is prolonged as she throws her head back.

I can feel her walls flutter around my pounding cock making her pussy tight. I slam into her frantically getting us both closer to our combined climax and soon I spill my entire load into her welcome womb as she cries out my name.

I carry her to my bed, she still attached to me, and lay us both down. I'm still inside her and she makes no move to let me go anytime soon. I kiss her neck and her face before I search her mouth for a passionate kiss.

"What are we going to do?" she asks after a while when I lie down next to her and gather her in my arms.

"I don't know. I'm afraid if we tell our parents they might separate us. They'll probably send you back to New York," I say and the thought of her leaving makes me angry and sad.

"Then let's keep it to ourselves," she says and sits up. "Marcus and mom often work until late and we can always sneak into each other's bedrooms. We can always tell them later."

"I'd like to tell everyone that you're my girl," I say and frown. She smiles at me.

"The important thing is you and I know it and you know I won't go out with other guys. You just have to keep your meaty cock in your pants and just available for me. Then we're good," she says jokingly.

"Deal," I say. "Ready for another round?" I ask and she practically jumps on me.


	14. Train ride

Train ride

Prompt: Tobias and Tris ride the train back home and things get steamy (AFourAddict).

Tris' POV

We are on our way back to Dauntless. My parents had us over for dinner in Abnegation and the ride home will take us at least another thirty minutes, but I don't mind. Thankfully, we're the only ones in the cart and just enjoy the little time we have before we get home, where work already awaits us. Being a leader isn't as fabulous as some might think.

"It was nice spending time with your parents," Tobias says to me as he puts his arm around my shoulder. We've been together for over a year now but still each time he touches me a mighty fire ignites inside me. I try to keep my desire for him at bay, since we are on a train, but somehow this entire day I couldn't stop thinking of him naked, touching me everywhere, making me squirm and whimper underneath him as he pleasures me with tongue, mouth and hands.

I feel heat rush through my whole body and my ears start ringing. Tobias keeps talking but I can't hear him. No, this is too much. I need him, I want him. Now. I stand up quickly and startle him.

"I need you," I say to him as he stares back dumbfounded. The moment he realizes what I'm asking of him his mouth opens slightly and his eyes darken. He absentmindedly licks his lips as his gaze travels down my body and then back up.

"Tris, we can't. Not on the train. We're almost home," he says, his voice shaky and husky.

"I can't wait that long. I've been craving you all day long. I need you inside me, now," I say more urgent and reach for his zipper.

"Babe, we can't," he starts saying but his words die down as I fall to my knees and pull him out of his confinement. His member stands erect before me, hitting me over the face before I grab it firmly in my small hand.

"We can if we hurry. I need you so bad, baby," I say and my own voice sounds needy and filled with lust.

I start stroking him and soon his member is rock hard and ready for me. I decide to pleasure him a little before we get down to business. I lick him from base to tip, circling the head a few times before I swallow him as best I can. I start bobbing my head up and down his length enjoying the velvety texture of his rod; the satisfied grunts and groans he makes are music to my ears and I increase my pace, but before I can do anything else he pushes me away from him. I almost think he wants me to stop when I look up and see his usually dark blue eyes completely black with arousal.

He lifts me up to my feet and with an animalistic fervor he unzips my pants and pulls them and my soaking wet panties down. He pushes me toward the bench and I kneel on it while sticking my rear toward him. I love it when he acts on instinct and takes me from behind like an animal during mating season.

I feel him kiss my left cheek before the head of his rod rubs against my wet entrance. He doesn't wait long and plunges himself inside me making me moan his name loudly and I'm thankful once again that we're alone.

He pulls back out and plunges himself inside again repeating this motion a few times before he picks up his pace and soon pounds his member inside me so hard and so deep that I think I will go insane. I meet his thrusts with matching ones of my own racing toward an invisible finish line of pure bliss.

This isn't about romance or love; this is about this overwhelming need we sometimes feel. It's primal, wild and unless we satisfy this hunger for the other it won't go away but become stronger.

Tobias' thrusts become shallower and quicker and I know he is nearing his climax. As if sensing my predicament he reaches down and strokes my throbbing nubbin in just the right way sending waves of electric current through my whole body until I can't take the teasing anymore and feel myself clenching down on his fast moving rod inside me. I come hard and shout his name as my walls milk him dry and he covers my small body with his large one, exhausted from the impromptu lovemaking session.

He remains still inside me, his rod twitching and jerking out the last remnants of his thick seed, but I can't complain. The moments right after are my favorites.

"I'm not done with you. I hope you know that," he says as we walk toward our apartment hand in hand. Thankfully he had a handkerchief in his pants pocket and gave it to me to clean myself up, albeit a little bit sloppy. But it doesn't matter; within minutes we'll be home and naked and I will be once again filled completely by his semen.


	15. Daddy's Little

Daddy's Little

Prompt: Tobias and Tris engage in daddy/little girl role play (Guest).

Tobias' POV

I wake up to the soft moans of my wife sleeping next to me. I turn my head to see her face contort in sweet agony. My little Kitten has a wet dream. I smirk to myself. I pull the comforter off of us and toss it to the floor. My gaze returns to Tris who in her sleep started rubbing herself.

I get up and get rid of my briefs, my member standing erect. I kneel on the bed and spread her legs wide for me. I remove her hand from where it frantically keeps rubbing and start licking her through her soaked panties. Her moans get louder but she doesn't wake up. I pull her panties to the side exposing her dripping womanhood to me. I breathe in her scent and my rod gets even harder.

I flick my tongue over her sensitive nubbin and she arches her back in response. I hold onto her hips to keep her on the mattress. Gingerly I insert my tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices. I suck on her nubbin and lick her folds. I alternate my motions eliciting more and more noises from her until I know she is close. I exchange my tongue with two fingers and start a leisurely in and out movement until her breathing is erratic. I increase my pace pounding her harder and when I attach my mouth to her aching nubbin one last time she comes hard and wakes up panting heavily.

She is confused at first until she sees me and smiles coyly. She lets herself fall backwards on our bed. I retract my fingers from inside her warm embrace and lick them clean from her love juices. I lie down next to her and she immediately cuddles into my side.

"Morning, Kitten," I say and kiss the bridge of her nose.

"Morning, Daddy," she says, a satisfied grin on her face.

We started this daddy/little girl thing when we were in college. It seemed strange at first and I was a bit reluctant to do it. It always felt to me too perverted and honestly I felt like a pedophile. But I am not sexually attracted to kids. God, no. If I ever get my hands on those fuckers I'm going to personally terminate their lives, if I'd have to.

But Tris wanted to try it out. And it's not like we do this in public either. It's just us in our own little home. It is exciting though, the role play.

"Do you have to go to work?" she asks pouting.

"Yes," I say and check the time. We still have time. "But I can spare another hour for my Little," I say grinning and she smiles widely.

"Then it's my turn to make Daddy feel good," she says.

"Before you do that, I have something to discuss with you," I say serious.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks, feigning fright.

"You did, Kitten. You were supposed to wait for me yesterday and not just fall asleep," I tell her in a scolding tone.

"But, Daddy, I cleaned up the entire house and I was tired," she says.

"That is no excuse, Kitten. A good Little always waits for her Daddy to come home and eat her out," I say and try to hold back a chuckle. It still sounds weird to talk to her like that, but I have to admit, it's a huge turn on to be the Dom while she is so submissive. I would never ever do anything to hurt her and she knows it. We even have a safe word in case one of us is overdoing it.

"I know, Daddy, and I'm really, really sorry," she says sitting up, her eyes pleading, but they are pleading to be grounded.

"I will have to punish you, bad girl," I say.

"Okay," she says hanging her head. I sit up as well and sit closer to the edge of the bed. I instruct her to pull down her panties and bend over my lap, her perfect derriere in the air.

"You will count them, Kitten," I say and she nods. "Fifteen," I add. My large hand lands on her left butt cheek and she counts "one". I repeat my action and slap her right cheek. I alternate between cheeks and slowly both sides get redder while she keeps counting the slaps. When I'm done she crawls on the bed, her behind still up in the air.

"Daddy, will you forgive me?" she asks looking over her shoulder at me.

"I will. After I eat my breakfast," I say.

I crawl behind her and grab her perfect behind between my large palms, kneading the flesh tenderly. I rub my nose into her wetness and lick her folds before I start eating my favorite pussy. She starts squirming and I have to will myself to not come undone as I watch her fall apart under my ministrations.

"More," she begs. I dip my tongue inside her and tease her for a while until she starts pushing herself closer to my face. I keep her still and retract my tongue replacing it with two fingers. I pump her just for a moment covering my right hand in her juices before retracting those too and running my wet hand over my length. She wiggles her behind suggestively at me and without any warning I bury myself to the hilt making her cry out in pleasure.

"Who's a good Little for Daddy?" I ask.

"I am, Daddy," she purrs.

"And you will never disobey Daddy ever again," I say and she nods. "No, say it."

"I will never disobey Daddy ever again," she says whimpering. I pull back and almost out before I plunge inside her again.

"And to make sure that Daddy won't get upset again Kitten will send a nude picture of herself every hour until Daddy is back home to take care of his Little," I say.

"Yes, Daddy," she agrees. I pull back out but now push back in with more fervor and soon I feel my release threatening to come out. "I'm close," she pants as she grips the sheets in her fists.

"Come with Daddy, Kitten," I command her and feel her walls clench painfully around my length. I thrust a few more times inside her and then let go in time with her own climax. I grunt as I spill myself deep inside her and she shouts my name. I collapse on top of her but she doesn't make any move to push me off of her.

We remain like that for a while until I roll off and lie on my back. She snuggles into my side and I kiss her sweat covered forehead.

"I love you, Daddy," she says.

"I love you, too, Kitten," I reply and kiss her again. She lifts her head to look at me. A bright smile on her beautiful face.

"We love you, Daddy," she says. I look at her curiously and she starts giggling. She keeps staring at me and slowly her words start to make sense. We've been trying for a baby for over three months now.

"Are you?" I start asking and she nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, we're pregnant, honey. You're going to be a real daddy soon," she says and tears start to run down her cheek. I kiss her hard on the lips and pull her even closer to me. I'm so overwhelmed with emotions that I can't keep nor do I care to hold back my own tears.

"We're having a baby?" I ask incredulous. She sits up and looks at me before she nods.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and my OBG confirmed it. I wanted to tell you yesterday but I fell asleep. I'm sorry," she says a little shy.

"It's okay, babe." I remain silent, just staring at her before I reach out and cover her still flat tummy. I gently push her back down on the mattress and kiss her stomach. "I love you," I whisper to my baby. "Both of you," I add and look into the beautiful eyes of my wife.

"And we love you," she says smiling.

"This is the best gift I've ever received, Kitten," I tell her.

"Along with meeting and then marrying you this is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much, Tobias."

"I love you, Tris."

"But promise me we won't stop our game. At least not until the baby is old enough to understand what we talk, okay?" she asks with pleading eyes. I chuckle at her adorableness.

"Whatever my Little wants," I say.


	16. I kissed a girl and I liked it

**A/N: Quick message. I just saw "Allegiant". In my country the movie premiered today and I saw it about 20 minutes ago. I just came home to post this real quickly and then I'm heading back to the movie theater to watch it again. It's a great movie, I liked "Insurgent" better though, but "Allegiant" was definitely good. They changed a lot story-wise and I think our hopes for a different finale might just be justified, but I'll leave you to judge that after you see the movie.**

 **#PledgeAllegiant**

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Prompt: Four walks in on Tris and Christina making out (petite-yoyo).

Tris' POV

"Chris, enough. I can't study anymore," I tell my best friend Christina.

"Come on. We're almost done," she replies with a grin.

"And how exactly are we supposed to keep studying? It's like a million degrees in here," I complain.

"Then take something off," she tells me nonchalantly pulling her shirt over her head remaining in just her bra.

"What if Marlene or Lynn come back?" I ask about our two friends we share one of the larger rooms here on campus with.

"They won't mind. Stop being so stiff," she says glaring at me. Ever since we left home and started living on campus like any other college student Christina tried to make me more, how shall I put it, outgoing. This translates in wearing clothes that are a size (or two) smaller than the ones I usually wear.

I sigh and hang my head. Might as well take my shirt and my sweat pants off. I'm not planning on leaving this room and after all, this is my bedroom too. Chris quickly follows my example and takes her shorts off sitting on her bed in just her bra and thong. We continue reading and asking each other questions when she puts her book aside and calls it a night.

"I'm not tired yet," Christina says as she sits in front of me, legs crossed underneath her.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her raising an eyebrow. This can't be good.

"Let's talk," she says with a smirk on her face.

"About?"

"Four."

"What about him?" I ask, trying very hard not to blush.

"You like him, Prior, admit it," she states matter-of-factly.

"I do not," I say rather unconvincingly. "I mean, I," I start to stutter as Christina crawls closer and stares into my eyes.

"Tris, don't lie to me. You know you are a terrible liar," she says and I try to avert my gaze. Christina puts her index finger under my chin and turns my head so that I have to face her. "Admit it."

"Fine. I like him. But I don't think he likes me," I say frustrated and lie back down on the bed.

"You're wrong," she simply says and I look at her incredulous.

"How do you know?"

"Well I've seen how he looks at you and I know for sure because someone trustworthy told me," she says grinning.

"Who? Will?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"I know he knows Four, but I don't see how Will would know that. They aren't such good friends," I say and sit back up.

"Well, Will knows from Uriah and Uriah knows from Shauna, who overheard Zeke telling Four that he should ask you out, because he has a crush on you," Christina tells me. I don't know if I should laugh, cry or just hide under my bed of embarrassment.

"What is this? Junior high?" I ask, trying to deflect from my obvious red cheeks.

"Lighten up, Prior. The point is, Four likes you too, but he isn't sure if he should ask you out because you barely speak to him."

"How can I even speak to him? He is always surrounded by Zeke or some other guys or a bunch of girls throw themselves at his throat. And I don't even know if I'm good enough," I say but Christina interrupts me by holding her left palm over my mouth shutting me up.

"Please, just shut up. I heard enough of this crap. You are a babe. Four would love to take you out on a date. So what is your problem?" I hang my head. What is my problem?

"I don't know. You know I only had one boyfriend and I'm not sure if I'm even good enough to go out with Four. I mean, what if I screw it up? What if I say something stupid? What if I fuck up the only chance of kissing the hottest guy on campus?" I start ranting and Christina chuckles.

"I doubt that. You have a great personality, you are beautiful, smart, funny. I'm sure you are a good kisser too and if you want I can give you pointers," she says, her grin widening further.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"Oh, come on. I always wanted to kiss a girl. And what better girl than you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on. One little peck," she says, her hands folded, begging me to agree. Should I? I'm not attracted to women and Chris is my best friend. On the other hand, she _is_ my best friend and I know I can trust her not to tell people about this. But should we cross that line? "Come on, Tris, one time and I'll never bother you again. I don't want to ask someone else. I trust you to keep this between us." That was just what _I_ thought. I nod my head and Christina starts giggling in anticipation.

I don't really know what to do, but I figure it can't be any different than kissing a guy. We kneel on the bed, close to each other and then we both lean in. I close my eyes and wait for her lips to touch mine. When they finally do it feels awkward, not bad, just awkward. It's like kissing a sister and that's what she is to me.

Her lips are soft against mine, the pressure is just right, but then her tongue darts out a little licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Should I? Might as well try it out. This is awkward as it is. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to do this again. I would certainly never ask her to do it again.

I open my mouth slightly and feel her tongue enter and explore my mouth. I do the same, allowing our tongues to dance back and forth in a rhythmic dance of lust; we taste each other and I feel Christina's left arm snake around me, while her right hand cups my face. I put my arms around her waist and moan into our kiss. Damn, this is hot. The more we kiss the less awkward I feel. She knows exactly what I want and how much of it. I only hope she feels the same about me.

Our kiss becomes more passionate and soon our hands start traveling and just as her left hand lands on my right breast, squeezing it gently, the door opens and someone enters.

"Hey, Tris, Will said," I hear Four's voice and turn toward the door where I find him standing there, his mouth agape, his eyes wide, shock all over his face. I instantly blush violently, but I can't move. My hands are still on my best friend's body, my eyes locked on the guy I like, my voice fled the crime scene. "Uh, sorry. I'll come back later," he awkwardly says and leaves.

"Fuck," I hear Chris say and let go of me. She runs out of our dorm room and slams the door shut behind her. I can't really hear anything, there is a ringing in my ears and a headache coming my way. I plop down on my bed and put a pillow over my face.

I'm so screwed.


	17. Troublesome meeting

**A/N: Quick message. I just saw "Allegiant". In my country the movie premiered today and I saw it about 20 minutes ago. I just came home to post this real quickly and then I'm heading back to the movie theater to watch it again. It's a great movie, I liked "Insurgent" better though, but "Allegiant" was definitely good. They changed a lot story-wise and I think our hopes for a different finale might just be justified, but I'll leave you to judge that after you see the movie.**

 **#PledgeAllegiant**

Troublesome meeting

Prompt: Tris visits Tobias in his office for a little "afternoon delight", but just as they want to get busy the Dauntless leaders come in for their meeting. Panicking, Tobias pushes Tris under his desk, because she is already shirtless. But Tris is up to no good and decides to proceed with what she had in mind, which means giving her beau head while he stoically discussed Dauntless matters with his fellow leaders (Guest request).

Tobias' POV

I have another hour before I can finally go home. Max and the other leaders should be here soon for that meeting. I hope it won't take up much of my time, but knowing my fellow leaders I'm sure they will want to wrap things up quickly since it's Friday.

I finish writing my report about the accident at the fence this morning and I'm just about to file it when someone knocks on my door. A moment later Tris enters my office with a smile on her face.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" I ask as I step closer and pull her in my arms.

"I can leave," she says with a cute pout.

"No. You stay here." I bend down and kiss her softly but soon it becomes passionate and we wrap our arms around each other holding on tightly. I've missed her so much today. Between the boring meetings with the cafeteria manager and the one with the apartments manager I also had to go to the fence to investigate an accident. It wasn't even a big deal. One of the workers tripped, fell down the stairs and broke a toe. But unfortunately I had to go since I'm the newest leader and they make me take care of the crap the others won't even touch.

"How was your day?" she asks me as we pull away to catch our breaths. I walk toward my desk chair and sit down, pulling her down in my lap. Tris lays her head on my shoulder and I keep her close to me. It always relaxes me just holding her.

"Not so good. But it improved significantly the moment this cute blonde I know came into my office," I tell her and kiss her temple.

"Aw, I didn't know Harrison is feeling better. Darn, I missed him," she jokes and I burst out laughing.

"You're nuts, baby," I tell her and pull her lips to mine again. We make out for a while but soon the heat we felt earlier returns and threatens to consume us. She shifts and straddles my lap. I play with the hem of her shirt and soon pull it over her head and let it drop to the floor. I smile at her and latch my mouth to her sensitive pulse point when a knock on the door startles us. I don't think, I just react. I push Tris down under my desk and stand up, trying to regain some of my composure when my fellow leaders enter my office. I look at my watch and see that Tris was here longer than I thought and now the other leaders are here for the meeting. What am I going to do?

"Hello Four," Max greets and I nod my head. The others fill in and take a seat each until everyone is seated and ready for the meeting. I glance down to Tris who smiles and keeps her right index finger over her lips, indicating I should shut up.

As the meeting starts and Max addresses the most important issues I can barely concentrate, because my sexy as hell girlfriend is rubbing me through my pants. She continues that even throughout my little speech about the accident at the fence and what I discussed with managers of different departments during the week. Some of my other co-leaders take notes, while others, like Eric, just sit there and are bored.

It is Harrison's turn to talk about the budget and a few events that need planning and Tris thought it to be wise to unzip me. I almost gasp when I feel her hand grabbing me and pulling me out of my confinements.

She starts stroking me leisurely and I try to concentrate on what Harrison is telling us, but her soft hand on me makes my head dizzy. And then she does exactly what I hoped she wouldn't. She licks my member from base to tip, circling the head a few times before kissing me gently on the sensitive flesh. I almost think she will leave it at that, but I should know better by now and realize that once she's started she won't give up until she milked me one way or another. Most times I love it how crazy she can be in bed, but right now, during this important meeting and with so many people present, I wish she would stop.

Tris starts sucking lightly the head of my hard member and slowly starts swallowing more and more of it, making sure not to make any gagging sounds. I bite the inside of my cheek, hoping it'll stop me from groaning or moaning while she is sucking me hard. I can feel her lips running up and down my length as she pleasures me orally and I wish we were alone so that I could watch her blowing me. I hope this fucking meeting is over soon because I can't hold it any longer. I feel the familiar pressure building inside my balls and the tingling feeling in my cock that always indicates a very loud orgasm. I can't have that now.

With my left hand I grab the back of her head and fist her hair, trying to make her slow down. I don't want to come in front of my co-workers and I don't want them to see my Tris like this. I pull her head away from me but she stubbornly returns to her task, not giving a damn. Oh, this means war, Prior. Once this is over I'm going to drag her home, throw her on our bed and have my way with her. She will be so sore tomorrow that she won't even be able to stand.

The meeting seems longer than usual but maybe that's because I'm fighting so hard not to come and make an idiot out of myself.

When Max finally concludes our meeting they all start to leave my office but both Max and Harrison linger.

"Are you alright, Four?" Harrison asks concerned.

"Yeah," I say and my voice sounds raspier than before.

"You don't look so well," Max comments.

"I'm okay," I manage to say without moaning when Tris starts playing with my balls, knowing full well what reaction this little action causes.

"Maybe you get sick. I received a few reports from the infirmary that there are several Dauntless who have the flu. Maybe you are one of them," Max suggests.

"Maybe," is all I say and bite my tongue, trying to keep myself from crying out in pleasure as I feel how the head of my rod hits my girlfriend's throat repeatedly. God, I'm so close.

"You should go home and rest. It's Friday after all. I'm sure your beautiful girlfriend will take good care of you," Harrison says with a smirk.

"Yeah," I say.

The two men leave my office and close the door behind them. I look down at Tris who has that sexy glint in her eyes each time she is up to something naughty.

"You've been a very bad girl, Tris," I say, my voice deeper than before.

"What? You can't expect me to be this close to your magnificent cock and not taste it, babe," she says nonchalantly as she resumes her sucking. I don't have to hold back anymore. As she builds up the pressure again I buck my hips toward her thrusting gently forward as to not make her vomit. She increases her pace and plays with my balls as I feel my load quickly traveling from my balls into my tip and then I spill my seed deep inside her throat. I groan loudly and as the last drops of my semen leave my body and fall on her waiting tongue I hiss her name in ecstasy.

The moment I'm cleaned up and she has her shirt back on I grab her hand and rush us home where I'll torture her the way she tortured me before I give us both what we've been racing toward the whole day. I'll never get enough of my woman.


	18. What are friends for?

**A/N: Hello initiates! I am sorry I was absent for so long. I can't promise I won't be again. A lot of things happened in my life, some good others bad, but it stopped me from writing or better yet posting. Right now I have a million ideas, started about the same amount of stories, only to stop, and start all over. I do hope you will read what I post from here on out, and leave reviews, comments or suggestions. They are appreciated.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Cloakseeker**

What are best friends for?

Prompt: Christina and Tris are alone. They are watching a movie while their friends are out. The girls get hot and start experimenting (petite-yoyo).

Sequel to "I kissed a girl and I liked it". Many of you asked me to, so I humbly oblige .

Tris's POV

Christina and I decided to stay in. It has been two weeks since she and Will broke up. I wanted to do something just for her, and, thankfully, Lynn and Marlene decided to go to a M83 concert with the others.

I rented one of the cheesiest chick flicks I could find and bought chocolate ice cream to share with my best friend.

However, as the movie went on I could tell that Christina wasn't so much into it. I didn't pry, but it worried me that she wouldn't talk to me.

"This is so unrealistic," Christina suddenly says, and startles me.

"Huh?"

"That scene. These two girls are supposed to be lesbians, and they are afraid of eating pussy," she states and I blush. I'm not a prude, but Christina is definitely more candor than I'll ever be.

"Chris, just let it go. It's just a movie. Probably a dude directed it anyway," I say trying to calm her down. Christina abruptly sits up and walks to her bed, since we were sitting on mine. She picks up her laptop and comes back to sit next to me, leaning against the headboard of my bed. I watch as she types the name of a site, and my eyes almost pop out when I see what kind of site. Porn.

"Here, let me show you some girl on girl action. I know these things are very exaggerated but I found a channel that's a bit classier than the average," she says with a grin. Is she really planning on showing me lesbian porn?

"Why do you even know about it?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Because I'm curious. Aren't you?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," I say. She gives me a skeptical look.

"Come on. You never wondered what it would be like to fuck a woman?" she asks. I shake my head no. "Really? Not even after our passionate kiss?" she asks.

"No," I immediately answer, trying to stop talking about this altogether.

"Well, I want to experiment. After all, we're young, sexy, beautiful and we're in college. If not now, when? And if not with you than with whom?"

"What? Me?" I ask incredulous.

"Yeah, come on. Let's try it out." Christina clicks on the first video and soon the scene unfolds. I can tell it isn't the entire thing, since there are only five minutes of this video. I watch as the two females start out by kissing each other, much like I and Christina did about three weeks ago. I know I said I don't think about it or that I never wondered about being intimate with another woman, but if I tell Christina that she'll freak out, and will want to try it out. And, I'm not sure I have the guts to do it. But thinking back at how things got steamy right before Four barged in, and interrupted us. Huh, Four. I barely saw him after that night, not that I knew what to say to him anyway. Christina assured me that she told him that I only kissed her because of a dare. It wasn't quite a dare but it wasn't something I would have initiated either.

As the two females undress each other, I watch intently everything they're doing. As they caress their naked bodies and kiss passionately, I can't help but make my own hand travel along my leg, occasionally rubbing over my center. I watch as they 69 each other and can't help but wonder what it would feel like to pleasure a woman. I know what it feels like with a man, but now that I look at the two porn stars, I wonder.

The video ends and Christina turns to look at me, her eyes sparkling, her grin wide. Oh God, she's up to something.

"And?" she asks.

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

"The video?" I ask and she nods. "It's not the kind of think I watch," I answer.

"Porn or lesbian porn?" she asks for clarification.

"Both. I mean, I watch dirty movies from time to time, but not often," I tell her honestly.

"Okay. But did you like it?" she inquires, her curiosity almost palpable.

"It was different. I don't really know what to think of it."

"But did it make you curious to try it out yourself?"

"What? You're not serious," I say.

"Why not? Come on. You know I won't tell. And this time I'll lock the door so we won't have surprises. What do you say?"

"Chris, I don't know."

"Come on. If you don't want to eat me, let me eat you. I always wanted to try it out. Come on. Worst thing that happens you don't climax. Besides, it's a life experience. And you can rest assured that it'll be our secret. We don't even have to speak of it again."

"Why do you always want to involve me in your sexual experiments?" I ask her seriously.

"Because I trust you. I know you won't judge me and even if you act all stiffy you are an open-minded person," she explains.

Ten minutes later.

I'm lying on my bed naked. My legs are spread, my mouth is agape, and my eyes are closed. My hands are kneading my breasts as my best friend is settled between my legs licking my womanhood. She alternates between licking my folds and playing with my sensitive nubbin, teasing me mercilessly. She nibbles and bites, licks and pushes her tongue inside me. She detaches her mouth briefly from time to time to insert two fingers to stimulate my G-spot, which causes me to writhe, moan, buck my hips, and lift myself off the bed.

I can't take this any longer. I need release.

"Chris, I can't take this," I pant.

"Do you have a vibrator?" she asks also a little out of breath. I nod my head and tilt my head toward my dresser. I tell her it's underneath my panties and she soon finds it. "Wow, that's a big one, Prior," she says amused. I don't think it's big.

She resumes her position between my legs and helps me build up the tension again before she detaches her talented mouth and sucks the latex toy. When she deems it wet enough she teases my nubbin with the tip before sliding it down toward my entrance and pushing it inside. I moan loudly as the fake member enters me; I'm already so worked up that it only takes her a few precise strokes and her lips teasing my right nipple to make me come.

I pant heavily as I'm trying to put my thoughts in order. I open my eyes looking into Christina's grinning face.

"And? Did you like what I did to you?" she asks. I can only nod, to spend to even try to speak. But then something happens. I feel a desire I've never felt before. I sit up and push her backwards on the bed. She is startled at first but then relaxes as she watches me spread her legs and looking her over.

Should I really do this? She did it to me. It would be only fair to return the favor. But once I do this I can't never go back. On the other hand, she already did it and things are ought to be awkward between us. Might as well try it out. No one says we'll have to repeat this. And it'll be our secret.

I settle between her legs bringing my face close to her wet womanhood. Wow, I wouldn't have thought that pleasuring me orally would turn her on. But she did say she wanted to try it out so it must mean the idea itself excited her. I tentatively push my tongue out to taste her for the first time. As the tip touches her folds she gasps but doesn't move. I do it again and this time I let my tongue move along her slit. Her juices are sweet in a way; I can't really describe it. It's different than a man's. Definitely sweeter. I wonder if that's how mine tastes like.

As I continue lapping I watch her as she closes her eyes and throws her head back. I try to copy her actions from earlier trying to elicit an orgasm out of her. I watch her as she starts kneading her breasts and watch her chest rise and fall rapidly as I increase the movement of my tongue on her bundle of nerves and my two digits inside her slick core.

"Harder," she pleads and I start pumping my fingers harder into her.

"More," she begs and I force a third finger inside, hearing her moan loudly.

"Faster," she demands and I oblige as I sit up leaving her nubbin and increase the movement of my hand as I watch my best friend find pleasure in what I'm doing to her. I try to keep up the pace but it's getting more and more difficult. I do this to myself sometimes but the vibrator helps a lot.

Christina moves her hips in time with my hand and I watch her as she pinches her nipples and bites her bottom lip. I can feel her getting closer as her walls clench down on my fingers and then they trap me inside her as she moans very loud and comes all over my hand. The intensity of her orgasm made her lift herself off the bed and as the sensation starts subsiding she falls back down, a satisfied smile on her face. I retract my fingers and lick them clean. I don't know why I did, I just wanted to.

"That was amazing, Tris," Christina says after she catches her breath. I smile sheepishly. "You're really good," she praises.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

"Listen. I promised we wouldn't do this again or even speak about it. But if you ever want a repeat I'm all for it."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, but it's definitely not my thing," I tell her sincerely.

"Okay. But you know my opinion," she says with a smile.

We take turns taking a shower and then go to bed, each in her own. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but I do prefer guys. And maybe one day, if I'm lucky, a certain 6 feet tall, dark and incredibly handsome guy with ocean deep blue eyes. I smile to myself as sleep claims me.


	19. A good neighbor

A good neighbor

Prompt: Tobias and Tris are neighbors. Tris' apartment is icy cold and she looks for refuge from the low temperatures in the arms of her handsome neighbor (Nalurah).

Tobias's POV

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm finally reading the book I started in June. Since there are two weeks left until the New Year I might as well finish one book from the several I wanted to read this year. I'm sitting in my favorite armchair in my living room when someone bangs on my door. I groan and put the book down on the coffee table. I walk toward the front door, and look through the peephole to see who is disturbing me. To my surprise, it's my next door neighbor Tris. I immediately open the door.

"Hi," she says a little shy.

"Hi," I say and smile. We haven't talked much, the occasional "hi" or "bye" or sometimes we borrow stuff like sugar or milk. I actually never needed them I just tried to see her. But then one day her boyfriend opened her door and gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry to bother you, but my apartment is freezing cold and the building manager said it'll take a while until they can fix it. Apparently, the entire west side of the building is affected," she explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say and look at her. She is dressed as if she is going out, although it's snowing heavily and it's freezing outside.

"I was wondering if I can stay here until they fix the problem," she asks averting her gaze.

"Sure, come in." I step aside so that she can come in and help her with her coat. She takes off her boots and I offer her some guest house slippers. She steps inside my apartment and looks around.

"Wow, it's really nice here," she says taking it in for the first time.

"Yeah, well," I say embarrassed all of a sudden. It's clean and everything but sometimes it feels like just a space. It lacks the homey touch.

"No, really. Do you live here alone?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she says awkwardly.

We sit down and start talking casually, but somehow I soon feel comfortable around her to talk about more meaningful stuff. This is how I learn that we both are into the same things. And we both volunteer at the same soup kitchen.

"Get out. I've never seen you there," I say smiling.

"When do you usually volunteer?" she asks.

"Sundays," I tell her.

"Ah, that's why. I go Saturdays."

"We should go the same day so that we can hang out more often," I say before I can stop myself. I don't want her to think I'm a weirdo and I definitely don't want any trouble, especially since she's someone's girlfriend.

"Yeah, we should," she says smiling. What? Did she just say that?

"Really?" I ask like a dumb school boy.

"Yeah, really," she says her smile widening.

"Would your boyfriend join us?" I ask tentatively. I don't want to do it if he will be there.

"Uh, no," she says and turns serious. "I don't have a boyfriend," she adds. What? No boyfriend? Since when?

"I'm sorry," I say awkwardly. I don't even know why I said that. I'm such a moron.

"Don't be. He was a real jerk and cheated on me," she confesses.

"What? Why would he cheat? I mean, you are so gorgeous and smart and funny. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't even see other women let alone think of them or fuck them," I say bluntly without hesitation, but then after I said all that I realize that she might think I am hitting on her.

"That's sweet," she says after a long pause. "I mean, not the whole crap you said," she says with a chuckle, "but it's sweet you are trying to cheer me up. But don't bother. Eric and I weren't really that close. He was nice at first, but then I saw the real him and the real him was shitty. I kind of expected him to cheat and during an argument about two months ago he slipped up and confessed he cheated. I jumped on the opportunity and broke things off. I had told him from the very beginning that cheating is a no go and a deal breaker. So, in the end it was better this way."

"Wow," I say, not really knowing how to reply if at all.

"Yeah. How about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"No," I answer quickly, maybe too quick because she raises an eyebrow and looks at me skeptically.

"Really? A hot guy like you has no girlfriend?" she asks half amused half nervous. Wait, did she just say I'm hot? I start grinning.

"Nope, no girlfriend," I say confidently.

"Boyfriend?" she asks unsure.

"What? No. I'm straight. I just don't have a girlfriend at the moment," I say. But I'd love one. A five feet blonde one with stormy blue-gray eyes and a behind that makes me drool all over the carpet.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she says embarrassed.

"It's okay."

I decide to get over this awkward moment by trying to get to know her better. I tell her that I'm currently trying to finish the book I started months ago which leads to us discussing books, which then leads to movies and TV shows and further to music. When we get hungry I order us a pizza and while eating she tells me about her family, while I tell her something about mine. I never had so much fun hanging with a girl before. While I'm still incredibly attracted to her I can have an honest, mature conversation with her. And when it's not a mature one it's a silly one filled with jokes or silly stories. It's so easy to be myself around her.

It's almost nine p.m. when she goes into her apartment to check the heat, but I can tell as we step inside that it's still out. I boldly offer her to spend the night at my place. She looks conflicted at first, but after I assure her it's fine and that I'll take the couch she agrees. She goes into her bedroom to retrieve some sleep wear and returns a minute later with a small bag.

"Your apartment is nice," I say as I look around and see how cozy it looks like. I'm sure it would be cozier if the heat would work.

"Thanks."

We return to my apartment and as I let her get ready in my bathroom I prepare the couch for myself and just as I want to go into my bedroom to change the sheets for her to sleep in new ones she shakes her head.

"I'll take the couch. You already did enough for me," she says with a smile.

"Please, I insist," I say.

"Tobias, that couch is way too small for you," she says with a chuckle.

After trying to convince her to let me take the couch we finally agree that it'll be better for her to do it instead. But as I head toward my bedroom to change into my own sleepwear I decide to check on her. She sits on the couch reading the book I was reading earlier before she came. I watch her for a moment before I join her.

"I can't understand how you didn't devour this already?" she asks while still looking at the book. "I'd like to devour you," I think to myself.

"I work a lot and sometimes I'm too tired when I get home. And to be honest a few times I misplaced it," I say with a chuckle. She looks up and gives me an adorable smile and I can't keep myself from leaning in and kissing her sweet lips. I almost expect her to pull away and slap me over the face but as soon as the shock wears off she returns my kiss. She pulls back slightly and smiles.

"I was hoping you would do that," she says with a blush on her cheeks.

"You did?" I ask smiling goofily.

"Yeah," she says and bites her bottom lip.

"Can I do it again?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she replies grinning.

I lean in again and close my eyes. I let my lips meet her soft ones and tentatively cup her face in my palm, as my left arm snakes around her. I pull her closer and feel how she melts against me. Tris lets the book fall down but neither of us cares.

We somehow end up with her straddling my lap while we make out passionately. I can't believe how lucky I am. The girl I've liked for so long not only is here in my apartment but she's single and kissing me. What a lucky bastard I am!

I play with the hem of her shirt and expect her to slap my hand away but instead she surprises me by breaking our kiss only to pull her shirt over her head. To my surprise she isn't wearing a bra. I don't know how I didn't notice this earlier. She smiles softly at me and remains still as I stare into her eyes, mesmerized by them. I let my hands encircle her small body, pulling her closer to me as I connect our lips once more.

The tender kiss is soon replaced by a demanding one, full of heat and desire and I feel myself harden beneath her hot core. I can feel her grinding against me, which causes me to growl loudly. If we keep this up I will definitely sport a very hard boner.

"Tris, if we don't stop," I start saying, but I'm interrupted.

"Do you want to stop?" she asks as she bites my bottom lip lightly. I shake my head no and she smiles. "Me neither," she says with a cute smirk. I crash my mouth over hers and stand up. Tris wraps her legs around my waist and her arms lock around my neck, while both my arms are wrapped securely around her small frame. I press her flush against me and can't wait to feel her naked skin against mine.

I walk into my bedroom and lie her down on my bed. I watch her for a moment. She looks so beautiful. Her head is tilted slightly to the right, her eyes have darkened with lust, her eyelids seem heavy but she is staring at me. Her breathing has increased and her chest is rising with each intake of breath and falls each time she exhales. Her lips are parted and the way they look wet they beckon me to kiss them. I let my gaze travel downwards and for a moment longer I linger taking in her nakedness or at least as much as I can see. I can only wonder what hides beneath her PJ pants.

"This won't work," she says pulling me out of my daydream. I look up into her eyes, and furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What won't work?" I ask curiously, hoping she didn't change her mind.

"You are overdressed for this occasion," she says with a smirk.

I pull my shirt over my head, and my pants with boxers down all in one swift move, wanting to be ready for her. Her grin widens, and she licks her lips like a predator watching its prey. I am so turned on right now, that I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get to touch her soon.

She lifts herself up on her elbows, looking at me seductively. She beckons me with her right index finger, while biting her lower lip. I take a step toward the bed wanting to kneel down between her parted legs, but realize she is still wearing pants. I reach out to grab them by the hem, and pull them down slowly. Tris is watching me the whole time, but as I notice the pants sliding over her hips I see that she isn't wearing panties either. I smirk, and look up at her. A slight blush is coloring her cheeks, and she looks adorable as she tilts her head to the side.

I lean forward as the pants expose her already dripping sex, and plant a soft kiss to her mound. Her scent is filling my nostrils, and I fell my already hard cock twitch in anticipation. I have waited so long for this, and now that it is finally happening I feel like a boy again about to play with his favorite toy.

I discard her pants, and settle between her legs. I resume kissing her, all the while my cock seeking her entrance on its own volition. I rub myself against her nubbin, and watch as her breathing becomes erratic, and the blush on her cheeks deepens and spreads all over her face and chest.

I leave her sweet lips, and kiss down her neck to her collarbone, tracing the bone with the tip of my tongue. I then kiss my way down to her beautiful breasts. They aren't too big, just right to fill my palms. Do I look at a woman's boobs when I pass her on the street? Sure. But who wouldn't if said boobs defy everything that's natural. No, I rather want a girl who is all natural, no plastic surgery. I kiss the soft flesh of her breasts, and gently circle her already erect nipples. I alternate between both mounds but then move further south. I kiss a trail down toward her naval. I feel her squirm beneath me, and as I look up I see her with her eyes closed, and one hand kneading one boob, while the other one is still engulfed in my palm.

I smile to myself as I revel in her pleasure, and force myself not to cum, as I see her bite her lip again. The anticipation is killing me, and while I want to prolong this wonderful experience, I know I won't be able to hold on much longer.

I go to where I know she needs me right now, and place my face right in front of her bald pussy. I lick my own lips in anticipation. I grab her thighs, making sure she remains spread like this, and dart out my tongue. I swipe it over her folds, and feel her shudder. I do it again, and this time she moans loudly. Boldly, I start lapping at her delicious tasting womanhood, alternating between licks and thrusting my tongue inside of her, I get intoxicated by her scent and nearly come when I feel her buck her hips toward my face. An orgasm washes over her, and I can hear her panting frantically. I don't stop my ministrations, until she finally calms down. I emerge from the end of the bed, and crawl on top of her. I look at her flushed face, her bruised lip, and her glazed over eyes with lust. I crash my mouth over hers, and soon we succumb to a passionate, feverish kiss, that threatens to turn into a wildfire that won't be put out easily.

"I need you," she pants. I kiss her lips again, and then reach for my nightstand. I try to find a condom in there, but when I can't find one, I reluctantly sit up, and look through it more thoroughly.

"Son of a bitch!" I curse when I realize I don't have any. Damn! I was just about to have sex with this gorgeous woman, and now I can go take a cold shower. Might as well go sleep in her freezing apartment to calm my raging boner down. Fuck!

"What is it?" she asks confused.

"I don't have a condom," I say frustrated and in defeat. I lean down, covering her body with mine, and keep myself from screaming. She reaches out to wrap her arms around me. She rubs my back slowly, and I find her touch soothing and calming.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean," she suddenly says.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. So, if you are clean, and you know, want to do it bare," she offers. I lift myself a little to look into her sparkling eyes, and when a small smile forms on her face I kiss her lovingly.

"I'm clean, too. Are you sure?" I ask her, just to be clear that this is what she wants. She nods her head, and then pulls me closer to her, wrapping one arm around my back, and the other around my neck.

We start making out again, and when the tension between us has built up again, I detach my lips from hers, look down our bodies, grab my throbbing cock, and rub it against her slickness. Her moans encourage me to proceed, and for the first time in my life, I enter a woman completely bare. And it is glorious!

I push inside her, stretching her around my girth, while watching her face. I know I'm not huge, but I'm not small either. And in the past some girlfriends complained that I was being to rough. But with her it's different. It's like she was made to take my cock. When I'm finally fully sheathed, she opens her eyes, and smiles at me.

"Wow! That's one big fella," she says with a chuckle.

"It's not too big?" I ask her, wanting to know I'm not hurting her.

"No. It's perfect," she tells me reassuringly.

I kiss her again, and start moving inside her comforting folds. She feels so good, it's almost as if I'm in heaven, making love to an angel. Wow, that was mushy. Good thing my friends didn't hear that. I rock myself in and out of her, and when she pulls me closer, lifting her hips in time to meet mine, I increase my pace.

"You feel so good," I tell her panting.

"You do too. Tobias," she says, and I stop. She starts giggling, which makes me give her a questioning look. "Don't stop. Just go harder. I am not as fragile as I seem," she says with a chuckle. I smile, and bend forward to kiss her again, while at the same time slamming myself harder into her. She lets out a guttural moan, bucking her hips upward.

As I continuously increase both my pace and the force of my thrusts, I attach my lips to her neck, sucking and biting the heated flesh, while one hand thoroughly kneads her breast. I slam hard into her, making her cry out in pleasure, feeling her getting closer to another release as I feel my own speeding toward me. I let go of her boob, and hold myself up on my elbows, one on each side of her head, burying my face in her soft blonde curls, thrusting fast and shallow into her, until her walls clench down on my so hard I stop breathing for a moment and come so hard I think I actually passed out.

I fall spend on top of her, taking in as much oxygen as my lungs can hold, panting as if I just ran a marathon.

It takes me a minute or so to remember she is still trapped beneath me, and I lift myself off on my elbows, staring into her beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"Sorry for crushing you," I tell her. She shakes her head, and smiles widely.

"It's okay. I didn't mind. And wow," she adds. I bend down again capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, before rolling on my side, pulling her with me. I am still buried to the hilt inside of her, and I can feel how my cum is starting to leak out, but none of us seem to care.

"That was the best sex I ever had," I tell her honestly.

"For me too. Wanna go again?" she asks surprising me a little. I chuckle, kiss her forehead, and pull her closer.

"I need a minute to catch my breath, but then I'm ready for round two," I tell her excited. I can't believe I just had sex with her, and that I'm going to have sex again. I'm a god damn lucky son of a bitch!

"That's okay. You just lie back, and let me do all the work now," is all she is saying before pushing me on my back, moving on top of me, and starting to kiss her way down.

Have I mentioned that I'm a lucky son of a bitch?


End file.
